Silent Intruder
by Blue-Eyed-Demon
Summary: She wasn't barbie... she wasn't a demon... hell she was barely a human... but what was getting poor Kurama's attention about this mute misfit?
1. Silent Intruder

**_Authoress' note- _**_Yes this is another fic… that is actually based on Kurama… IDK I thought I would do something different… but you gotta tell me how I'm doing!! OH and I DO NOT OWN YYH!!! Alright now you can't sue!!! **PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

****

**-Chapter 1-**

****

The thudding of footsteps, shook the sidewalk as Kurama or rather Suichi made his way down the path towards his school.

_'Traffic… homework… humans... it's been a few weeks since I've been back and yet nothing has changed… how monotonous' _Suichi's thoughts droned as he passed through the front door to his high school.

Being 17 hadn't changed anything… school was still school… just another boring excuse to pass the time since he knew he didn't already know everything they were going to teach him. It had been several weeks since he had returned to the human world

Just finishing an extra difficult case and not getting any sleep from the night before put the red head in a sour mood.

_'Why must everyone crowd all the time… sometimes I wonder why I DO tolerate these humans…'_ Kurama thought inwardly as a memory of his mother came into focus, calming and reassuring the fox's nerves… she was the reason he endured his less than motivating human life.

Kurama took his seat in second to last row… 1st period English was NOT looking too appealing right now and the fact that the herd of fan-girls were closing in was making the fox that much more irritated.

"Oh hehe Hi Suichi I was wondering when you were going to get back!" an attractive blonde asked fluttering her eyes with adulation.

Any other day would have been fine… he could deal with these girls any other day… but today was just becoming more rickety by the second.

"Hello Olivia nice to see you," Kurama said flashing a warm smile to the girl; her knees began to become mush.

"Did you have fun on your trip Suichi?" she asked only getting a reassuring nod as the bell rang.

The girls shuffled to their seats in fits of laughter and gossip.

**"He actually TALKED to you!"**

**"That is so….. Vintage"**

**"He TOTALLY wants to get with you"**

Like bold print, these comments kept pounding through his head as the class settled down for their lesson and Kurama's time for re-counting his prior trip to Makai.

**-Flashback-**

"SO we have this ningen what are we suppose to do with her?" Hiei asked carrying the raven haired girl down the path to the temple.

"Well… Koenma said one of us should watch her for a while till her story checks out and you DID save her so, I vote Hiei care-taker" Yusuke said getting a second from Kuwabara.

"I did not sign up for baby-sitting detective" Hiei growled as the girl stirred in his arms.

"I don't know you seem to be carrying her pretty close" Yusuke said smirking as he nudged the fire demon making Hiei growl.

"I must agree Hiei, I think you might just like this girl" Kurama mused as the he humored over his friend's reaction.

_'I do NOT like this onna… though she does smell nice'_

**-End of Flashback-**

and that was it… all his friends were experiencing love… except him that is.

Kurama growled at himself for being jealous it was completely out of his character… but to be the odd one out was just not settling with him well.

Yusuke with Keiko, Kuwabara with Yukina much to Hiei's displeasure, and Hiei with their new group member Aneko… it was as if he was lost and alone in the world once again… like his mother was dying… but this time there was no mirror to save his crashing emotions… just… nothing.

"Suichi….earth to Suichi?" A honey colored girl waved her hand in from of the teen's dazed eyes, snapping him out of his daze.

"Oh… sorry" Kurama mumbled as he turned his attention to the now hovering girls.

"You're our partner!" she screamed happily as she giggled with their other two group members.

_'What!?!... great…' _

"Alright, sounds fine" Suichi smiled as he was thrown into the awkward groove of fan-girl world.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_'clomp clomp clomp'_

Kurama muffled random comments to himself as he walked home… not far behind stalked his loyal fan-girls.

"Having fun with your self-pity fox?" Hiei asked from a tree not far behind Kurama, jumping down he only received a soft smile from the former thief.

"What are you talking about Hiei, I'm fine?" Kurama asked reassuringly, Hiei smirked and crossed his arms.

"Please you've been bitchy for the last week… Hn" Hiei mumbled as Kurama moved his gaze from Hiei to the road ahead of him, that was a good enough answer for the fire demon… silence always meant yes.

"So… how are you and Aneko?" Kurama asked getting a less- than – satisfied expression from Hiei.

"Hn that onna drives me nuts, why would I know how she was?" he asked annoyed from the question.

"Because you smell like her that's why" Kurama muttered making Hiei stop in mid step and sniff himself.

"I… do… not smell like that disgusting creature" Hiei growled, as he stifled a blush from his cheeks.

"Whatever you say Hiei" Kurama said humorously as he laughed at his friend's reaction, suddenly Kurama found something slamming him into the floor… once he looked up he saw a black blur taking off from the bank not too far ahead.

Hiei groaned.

"Stupid Onna can't keep herself out of trouble… Hn, get over yourself fox" Hiei stated before zooming of after the escaping blur.

Kurama stood up, brushed himself off and pushed on… as he did every time.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Blah blah blah blah" is all Kurama could contemplate as he sat with his 'English project group'… when the door slammed open… the room grew silent… the teacher's mouth cemented to his jaw she approached.

"Who the hell is that and what the fuck is she wearing… that's totally fucking goody that wench" the girl sitting next to Kurama mumbled as the girl shut the door behind her a little two harshly, she approached the teacher handing him a green slip.

"Ah… well its nice to have someone new in this school for once please come with me and I'll give you you're books" the teacher said kindly only getting silence from the girl in front of him.

She wasn't tall… nor was she short… just an average wanna be 5'5 size 5 outcast.

Her backpack was more than ratty… her shoes were holey and by her side hung a grungy looking guitar case with duck tape repairs.

"Uh… I'm sorry you can't carry that around with you on school property… didn't they give you a locker assignment?" the girl just stared at him blankly with her mauve eyes and shook her wavy lilac tresses in a reassuring no.

"Ok… well OH! Let me introduce you to the class…" the teacher's pathetic attempt at socializing the misfit was hopeless.

"Everyone this is Teri…." the room was silent…

She turned to face the class, her hair brushed her shoulders and was pinned half way up, keeping her lilac waves out of her face… this plus here eyes were the two features that were going to keep her from even getting one foot into the social circle… not that she wanted to be.

Her finger nails were black; her eyes were outlined in black eye liner and mascara… a silver choker was tied around her neck… her ears were pierced from top to bottom but it just made her look more homely. Her outfit consisted of dark raggedly ripped jeans, plain black holey tennis shoes and a gray top.

"Well then… please just take a seat Teri…" the teacher mumbled as the girls stifled a laugh once the girl sat down in the back.

_'Great… another follower I'm sure… just what I need' _Kurama thought

But she just passed him and sat down in the darkness of the back of the class… away from the spotlight.

The bell rung.

Teri stood from her seat and collected her shabby looking Guitar case, but was stopped by a wall of fan-girls.

"One rule wench… stay out of our way" growled what seemed to be the blonde leader, Teri just passed them without a word… the silent intruder was gone.


	2. Falling literary

**_Authoress' note- _**_This is my first attempt at a Kurama fic… so… please don't take it too seriously if I screw a little bit on his character… but I want some feed-back ok?? **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

****

****

**_-_****Chapter 2-**

School was almost over… for the rest of the student body that is… Kurama on the other hand got the luxury of staying after to make up for several tests.

after the bell rang and the kids filtered out to their ningen homes, the fox found himself rather relaxed from the release of tension around him…. of course that changed once the after-school kids or 'school rats' as they were referred to filtered into the empty halls to their classes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

She was silent… no words had left her mouth for over 2 years now. It wasn't that she couldn't speak or that she was a fool… just no words were even worth her time uttering… who would listen to her pathetic opinions anyways?

She yanked at her locker one final time… but it didn't budge, setting her guitar case down she stared at the lock… obviously too annoyed to do anything different, but someone's hand came into her view and with a gentle tug… her rickety storage space opened.

Teri looked over to see a dark red-headed boy standing by her as she pulled a stray lavender strand from her face.

"They tend to get stuck sometimes" Kurama mumbled half-heartedly as the young girl in front of him only stared for what seemed like an eternity, her mauve eyes capturing his attention.

"Anyways…"

he tried to break the silence.

"You play guitar?" he asked, trying to get the least bit of interest out of her… but nothing came and she just turned to her locker, threw in her books and slammed it shut, taking her tattered case along with her.

_'Ok… that was weird' _Kurama thought as he watched her disappear behind a corner.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Her shoes squeaked as she peered into the darkened music room… she had heard about that boy… Suichi, the one everyone talked about… not that she wasn't calling him cute but… she wondered why the hell he would waste his time with her.

Teri slammed her guitar case down and closed the door to a crack… she had finally found a place with an Amp where she could practice.

She opened the ratty case to pull out a magnificent black Gipsen electrical guitar, throwing the strap over her shoulder and pulling a pick from her case, she began to strum random melodies.

She plugged it in, lowered the volume and let her fingers do the talking.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurama stared at the TV in space; he was getting rather bored with his pathetic life.

"Come on Kurama cheer up… I don't get why you've been down all of a sudden" Yusuke asked a bit concerned for his usual calm- polite friend.

"I'm fine… just bored is all" he mumbled as Kuwa slapped him on the back.

"Oh come on man… if you're that bored we can go beat something up?" Kurama just laughed at his suggestion.

"Hn… please fox, you knew this pathetic human life was going to bore you sooner or later" Hiei said blandly.

"Excuse me Hiei but I AM a human you know" the young black haired girl beside him chimed in, her mauve eyes dancing with annoyance, but all the fire demon could do was 'HN' in return to her comment.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

What was he talking about again… no on knew… this was English

Girls giggled around the room as Kurama tried to concentrate on the board… that is until a woman in a business suit came into the room, the teacher nodded to her whispering.

"Teri… they need to talk to you for a minute" the teacher said in a mellow voice, she didn't say a word as she stood up and followed the women into the hall

_'What was that all about?' _Kurama thought as the door snapped shut.

Teri stared at the chipped paint in the hall way walls.

"So why won't you talk Teri? Are you unhappy in some way, you know none of your teachers have even heard you speak in the last 2 weeks… is there a reason for this?" Teri just stood there, her mauve eyes emotionless.

the woman sighed.

"I didn't expect to get an answer… that's why I've decided to phone your parents" Teri looked up from her comment and shook her head.

"You don't want that?" the woman asked getting a shake of the head from Teri.

"Well then you better… start talking… for your own good young lady" and with that she stormed down the hall with a sigh, leaving an apathetic Teri behind.

she stood by the door way… her back to the world as she opened to door once again.

The bell rang

Teri brushed past the rest of the class in her extra baggy black jeans and red halter, her eyes pierced through the room outlined in mascara and eye liner… she was the outcast… she knew it

Kurama stayed behind to take his time on leaving… Teri just didn't care as she packed up her notebooks and papers, she brushed past him her lavender hair going astray as she slipped on a piece of paper on the floor… right on her butt

Teri felt herself hit the floor hard; she looked up to see concerned emerald eyes looking down… a bit of amusement about them as well.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked as Teri pulled herself from the floor and nodded stiffly, rushing out the room.

_' What__ is it with this new girl… I wonder why she doesn't speak?'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Arano**** Honou- **you and your confusion… LOL

**tigerhw114-**thank you that's a really nice compliment coming from you YOU CAN REVIEW AH!!!

**inu.-sess.fan****- **oh don't worry Teri will be in there alright

**Kat1132- **hey… you're right she does remind me of Hiei.. Hmm and don't worry ROSS ALWAYS WINS!!!


	3. Spoken barely

**_Authoress' note - _**_yeah I know it has been a while since I have updated and I apologize over and over for that… darn school has got me in a chock hold… anyways please review and make my day… nothing this weekend but homework… joy._

**-Chapter 3- **

Aneko just stared at the fire demon sleeping on the window sill.

_' he's__ such a damn goof ball… Hmm…. I wonder if he would mind if I started going to high school… I need to get out of here… I mean I know that they saved me and I owe him my life, but I girl needs to have fun right?' _Aneko looked down at herself and noticed she had worn the same outfit twice in a row.

"Maybe I can get Keiko to go shopping with me…" she thought outloud as she saw the fire demons' eyes slant open.

"Hn please onna don't tell me those ningen possessions really bring you amusement" Aneko just stuck her tongue at the jack ass she had fallen love with in the short time of 6 months.

"Yes well maybe it does so what, why should it matter to you?" she said with a cut and quaint voice.

"Hn… fine go with the fox or something if you're going to go… I refuse to step foot in those ningen dwellings..." referring to the mall, Aneko smiled at her accomplishment and ran over kissed Hiei swiftly and pulled at his hair as she rushed outside to meet Kurama on his way home from school.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

****"So will you Suichi PLEASE!!" Kurama just stared at the girl in front of him… another attempt from one of his fan girls for a date… he felt like such a heel saying 'no' each time… but he knew it would only get worse if he agreed.

"I'm sorry I have other plans" he said as the girl's head fell in defeat, she nodded and left with a sad look upon her tanned face as she walked out of site down the hall.

It was almost 6 now, and Suichi knew he didn't have much time until the school was going to close… but that didn't stop him from staying after for his so called ' English project' but now, it was time to go home… or rather the temple FINALLY!

The red head walked down the hall swiftly only to hear the sound of flowing music as soon as he turned the corner.

_'What is that… sounds like, oh what do they call it… Highway to Hell or something of that sort…' _Kurama thought to himself as he can to the door that the music was being incased behind, he pulled it open slightly.

She felt herself being pulled into the music as she hit the E cord… her heart was pounding with the adrenaline of almost completing the piece of music perfectly… solo and all.

She hit her last cord and felt the string vibrate against her stinging hands as she sucked in a breath of hot air, she placed the guitar behind her letting the strap hold it upon her back as she bent down to get her water bottle and quench her thirst.

Her lilac strands of hair were pulled back into a small into a small pony tail behind her, her mauve eyes were glassed over with exhaustion as she sat down putting her guitar in her lap; it was time for a break.

She wore baggy blue jeans, with holes that ripped to show her scared knees, her ears sparkled with the earrings that decorated the rim of each ear from top to bottom… and her top a army green tee-shirt was a bit sticky from the perspiration from her playing moments before.

She sucked in another breath, this time it chilled her lungs as she saw someone standing at the door… had they heard her.

Kurama saw her black rimmed eyes look up at him, her mauve orbs pouring into him… he felt like a deer in head lights… that had been caught in a cross fire.

Teri stood up and began to pack her things away quickly.

_'What is she doing here so late? And… why is she playing in the dark…' _Kurama looked up suddenly to see Teri brush past him, leaving a trailing scent of wild flowers and what smelled like a spring storm.

Kurama turned abruptly.

"Wait!" he said walking quickly to her side.

"Where did you learn to play like that, it was quite impressive" he looked down only to see Teri stare straight ahead… not saying a word… as usual

"May I ask why you refuse to speak to anyone?" but he only received silence as his answer.

It had been about 3 months since Teri had stared school... but still she wouldn't even mutter a syllable to anyone… everyone… just seemed to forget she existed.

Kurama stopped at the glass doors that were marked exit, sheets of rain poured down on the hard pavement.

"Do you need a ride… its raining pretty hard… I have a car if you-" but before he could finish his request she walked out into the cold night… and across the highway into her nothing less world.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

That was the third time that guy had tried to talk to her… she didn't understand why he was so interested in her.

Teri walked across another highway full of traffic; weaving herself through the tired streets she felt her guitar case flap upon her side.

He had heard her play too… something was not right about this Suichi character… she had learned to stay away from people she didn't trust, and that was everyone.

She walked up the stairs to the entrance of a graffiti looking door, and opened it, soon being greeted with the putrid smell of her mildew ridden palace.

"Teri you're late again… you need to sign in" chipped a young man at the front desk of what looked like run down pool hall, Teri turned to the table and took the pen letting her rings glisten as she scribbled her initials.

The guy looked at her and smiled, he wore a white tee-shirt and his light brown hair fell upon his face in a messy do.

"Hey come on cheer up… you're always so glum all the time" Teri just looked at him and flicked him of her black nail polish personally introducing itself to the guy's vision as she ran up the stairs.

She went down jumping over the few bodies that littered the putrid smelling hall… and rammed a door open that was only marked by a black star and slammed it behind her.

She slammed her backpack onto a rusted bed and turned to see her room mate had already passed out… not like there was enough room in there for two people to walk in the first place, she looked under her bed and pulled some clothes from underneath it and began to change.

After she changed into her clean black sweats and tee-shirt she laid down on her way-too-small bed and flipped open a page of a worn-out looking notebook and began to scribble down the thoughts about the world.

_'am I safe?  
I'm not so sure anymore  
can I really. keep from hurting others?  
  
my blind accusations only drown my confidence more  
I make everything bitter  
I know I'm the plague  
but I can't stop my infection  
  
like a contagious lie  
I tend to bring only forged reason  
to those who don't want it  
  
Damn  
  
I thought I was better than this  
my aiming sucks  
instead of hitting my target  
I only punctured my deepest fear  
  
of spilling my guys out to a stranger…like you'_

_((I wrote this so don't steal it!!!))_

She shut the notebook and stuffed it under her mattress as she closed her eyes… only to feel herself shutter in anxiety.

**Flashback**

Her back and face stung with from the blows the larger man had ritted upon her body.

"NOW maybe you'll learn some respect you worthless piece of shit" he slammed the door shut encasing the frightened girl into the closet, the door locked.

"NO LET ME OUT!" she screamed standing up and slamming her fists into the door…. but it wouldn't budge.

"Please don't leave me in here… please…." She found herself staring into nothingness as she huddled onto the floor in a heap.

She felt something sharp upon the floor; a razor had been slipped under the door.

"If you want out bad enough, do it yourself" she stared at the blade as she heard the laugh of her prison keeper fade.

**End of Flashback**

Teri opened her eyes and looked down at her wrist to see the light scars of the few attempts she tried to take all the pain away… she was never strong enough to do it go… go through with it.

That was one of only thousands of horrendous memories she held in her mind… he was the least of her troubles…. He wasn't the reason she had stopped speaking… he was only ONE of the causes she left in the first place.

Teri shut the memory out of her thoughts as she turned to over let sleep take over.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Aneko waited at the tree for Kurama's arrival, and when she finally say the head lights of his car in the rain she frowned.

_' man__ why is he so late?' _she thought as he rolled down the window.

"Get in… what are you doing out here?" he asked as she stepped into the car and shut the door behind her.

"Waiting for you… I wanted to go to the mall and get some more clothes, I'm running out you know" Kurama only nodded to her answer and drove to the temple.

"I'm afraid the mall is closed now… it would be better if I took you tomorrow" Aneko nodded and once they were in the temple she saw that Kurama face was tired and worn out

"How long have you been up? You look exhausted" she said as Kurama smiled.

"Too long… actually I think I might sleep here tonight… I'm too tired to drive home" aneko nodded, as Hiei entered the room.

"You look pathetic fox"

"Be nice Hiei he's tired" Aneko scolded as Kurama sighed and left the room.

"Hn you and your damn good intentions for everything…" Hiei smirked when he saw the onna fume.

_'too bad that was what makes me love you' _he thought as she stormed into the kitchen only to see Kurama eating the leftover rice balls from earlier.

"what's on your mind Kurama?" she asked, Kurama put his food down and sighed.

"This girl… she's well… she doesn't speak and… I can't understand why" He mumbled, Aneko tilted her head.

"Maybe she just CAN'T speak" she said, Kurama only shook his head.

"I don't think that's it… she plays the guitar…its amazing… I felt like she was pouring her soul into it or something… it was rather chilling as a matter of fact." Aneko put her head into her hands and stared at him for what seemed like eternity.

"What was her name do you know?" she asked innocently, Kurama nodded.

"Yes its Teri"

**BAM!**

Aneko's head landed on the table, she stood up suddenly and straightened her clothes.

"WHAT… her name was Teri?" she asked again, only getting a confused nod from the fox demon, Aneko circled the room.

"Does she have…. Like light purple hair and…" Kurama stood up.

"Why do you know her or something?" at that point Aneko turned to look at him with the same eyes Teri bore herself.

"Do I? She's my little sister" Kurama fell into his chair and stared at her.

"You're kidding… "Aneko shook her head.

"No…. but OH is she going to get it that little liar, she's been missing for over 3 years now… we were separated after… well… anyways I've been searching for her, ever since I found out that she was still alive" Hiei stared at her.

"You mean you have a sister… and you didn't tell me Onna" Aneko nodded.

"Yes well… I didn't want to… cause any trouble I didn't mean too… Teri isn't well… she isn't what you would classify normal with" Hiei stared at her as she finished.

"I'm coming with you tomorrow Kurama, I need to see this for myself… if it is her… then…" Aneko stopped and looked at the ground.

"Why doesn't she speak then do you know?" Aneko looked up, and shook her head at Kurama.

"She's very… well… she wasn't like that when I last saw her… she's about 16 now I guess… from what I've heard she's been silent for about two years now… I don't know why though…" Aneko looked at the wall.

"I should have never agreed to being separated from her… this is all my fault" Hiei looked at her tear stained face… she was blaming herself from her sister's problems.

"Its not your fault onna you have nothing to do with it… besides I'm sure that onna will say something when she sees you" Hiei mumbled, Aneko nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I guess so… she's only 18 months younger than me… but its still my job to take care of her… I can't even imagine where she is living or what she looks like now or anything of that sort… I just hope I didn't ruin her life by trying to send her off to a better life than we had before" Hiei looked at her out the window.

_'well this is… really ironic… the fact that this girl is Aneko's sister… who would have thought someone so bubbly as Aneko could have such a solemn sister… now I'm interested" _Kurama looked up after he finished his thoughts and stood up.

"Alright then… Aneko you can come with me tomorrow to school… it's about time that you went back to human school anyways I suppose… I'm going to bed though… try and get some sleep.

Aneko nodded as she watched the red head disappear down the hall.

_'Teri… I finally found you little sister… I can finally watch over you like I was born to do' _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Beep Beep Beep**

****She groaned once she heard the monotonous beeping of the cheap alarm clock beside her, she slammed her hand down and sat up slowly… today… was just another day of endless 'Fs' in school and gawking stares from passer-bys

It didn't take long for her to get ready, she slipped on her dark blue ripped jeans and a black plain baggy tee-shirt, her fingers were decorated with rings, her hair was left down flowing around her face and framing her mauve eyes, her looked intricate and complex with the many piercing. She painted her eyes black and her black finger nails danced with the morning light, which shown through the broken glass of her window into several rays of daylight.

She grabbed her bag and guitar and made her way down the highway soon after… to her destination from hell… school.

She was always early… but that didn't matter she liked it that way, everything was quiet and serene… no one to judge her but herself…

She made it to the sidewalk only to hear footsteps soon advancing on her, before she could turn she flet someone fits come down toward her head.

**0-0-0-0-0**

There she was… Aneko's sister was ACUALLY in her sight… but what the hell happened… she wasn't the sweet little girl she remembered, her play mate and best friends… was now … this.

Aneko felt rage fill her veins… he sister had been avoiding her that was for certain now… it was time to find out what the hell happened to cause this.

Aneko stomped from her spot beside Hiei and Kurama and up the steps to landing in which her sister stood.

Hiei and Kurama stared into space as they watched the scene begin to unfold… this was not time for a guy to interfere… and just when they thought Aneko's fist was going to come across Teri's head a blue force field reflected it.

Wait what?

A force field but then… Kurama and Hiei stared for a second more than took off to where the two sisters stood.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Teri held her fingers above her head as she felt the energy come closer, she reflected the blow with barely a second to spare… she was lucky…. This time

She stood erect and turned around to see a raven haired girl standing behind her with a glare that would make the devils' blood run cold… and that Suichi kid running up the stairs with what looked like a spiky headed guy… this was getting strange.

Her sister had found her

She must know

This wasn't good

Aneko clenched her fist when she heard the boy's heavy breathing behind he, Teri just stared at her with emotionless eyes.

"What the hell happened to you?!?" Aneko screamed, Teri looked at her and then down at her self and then back up… she shrugged.

"Teresa… I mean Teri… what… what is going on… you've been avoiding me… IT'S MY JOB TO PROTECT YOU KNOW THAT!" she screamed, Teri just stared at her cursing silently.

"Teri!" she yelled in anger from her sister's silence.

"What happened to you little sister… who did this to you?" Teri stared at her for another moment and then picked up her guitar case.

"I don't believe she is going to answer you" Kurama mumbled and then looked down at Aneko.

"Why didn't you tell me she had spirit energy?" He asked Akeno just shrugged.

"I didn't know she did…" she mumbled

Teri stood there, she could feel her sister pathetic anger towards her rising… she would never understand what had happened…but she was found now… that was for sure.

"go home Aneko" she mumbled lowly her voice was smooth and lingered on every syllable as if she had spoken the world's eternal truth in those few words, and with that she left through the doors, leaving three opened mouthed figures behind her.

She had spoke

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Akari**** no Kage- **yes I am branching out… I hope this didn't suck

**kittykat89-**yea well I can't shut up LOL so Teri s definitely not like my social self… maybe my mental self IDK :-

**Jaberabbit****- **thank you… I hope I don't disappoint

**tigerhw114- **YEAH another review!!!

**Arano**** Honou- **it's alright we all have our moments LOL

**IrishKitsune****- **that's cool… I bet I coulnd't stay quiet for 20 minutes even if I were going to be pin 200 dollars LOL

**TPM-girl- **well here you go!!

**inu.-sess.fan****- **if you explain why and all I might think about it… I don't know if I should though… then everyone would be jealous of you MUAHAHAHAHAH I'm so evil!


	4. Insults arn't they grand?

**_Authoress' note- _**_Yes… I have updated YAH!!... You have no clue how much I hate life right now… never take A.P classes… such a waste of good precious time… anyways on with the fic! **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

****

**-Chapter 4-**

Aneko stared at the spot where her sister had stood moments ago… she was here, but she was not the same… not the same little girl from before.

**Flashback**

"Come on Teri!!!" a little raven haired girl screamed as she ran up the hill, slipping several times on the slick surface.

"WAIT UP!!" Teri screamed as she tried to catch up with her sister out of breath.

She made it to the top, finally.

Aneko stared out at the valley of wildflowers before them; the early morning dew still sparkled upon their fragile forms.

"It's so… pretty!" Aneko said with a tone of astonishment, Teri nodded.

"Yah... uh… Sister…" Teri looked down at her holey shoes; she shuffled her feet nervously as Aneko looked at her curiously.

"Yeah what Teri?" Teri looked at her, her eyes danced with bright tears.

"Are you going to forget me once Daddy and I leave?" she asked sadly, Aneko stared at her for a minute and then grabbed her in a tight hug.

"No! I could never forget you little sister! Daddy and you are going to be fine! I promise I'll come visit once Mommy gets better… please don't cry Teri-Berry" Teri looked up at her sister as she weaved her hands through her own lilac hair.

She sniffled

"OK…Ok Ankeo… I won't" she rubbed her eyes free from tears and smiled.

"Daddy said we're going to have a good time!" Teri said with her giddy girly voice.

"Good thing he came then huh? I know you just met him and that-"

"I'm not scared!" Teri said frustrated from her sister's over-bearing motherly tone.

"Ok OK well… just" Aneko straightened her sister mint green kimono, her own burgundy fabric whipped at her legs. Teri pulled away.

"Sister I'm not a little girl! I can do it!" Teri said triumphantly she pulled her own kimono down and ruffled it free of wrinkles.

Aneko smiled at her sister's stubbornness… that was one trait her sister sported that she didn't. She looked down at her sister and hugged her once again.

Teri pulled away once she heard her father's voice; she grinned and ran down to his side.

"BYE SISTER!" she yelled happily as a trail of giggles followed her, until she was out of sight in the woods.

**End of Flashback**

That was…over 12 years ago… and now… she wasn't Teri-Berry anymore… she wasn't even Teri, she was totally something else.

She hadn't seen her sister since her father's wake 3 years' ago… that was the day she had gone missing… with her guitar

Even then she wore the traditional black kimono… her long lilac hair fell down her back in a mixture of waves and curls… but now, what the hell had happened.

Aneko knew she hadn't kept her promise… she HADN'T visited, hell she didn't even call, but how could she… her mother was dying, there was nothing else to say to her precious little sister… but she wasn't precious anymore… she was this.

Aneko tried to brush these thought away as guilt took over her form… it was her fault… if only she had kept her promise… she would know what had happened… she could have helped… could have done something.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kurama had been trying to get Aneko's attention for sometime now… suddenly her eyes became fixed on his waving hand.

"Huh? Oh sorry…" she mumbled as she looked at Kurama.

"Are you alright?" he asked, she nodded stiffly and then stared at the doors.

"Come on… I don't… want to be late my first day" and with that Aneko trudged up the steps… defeated.

Hiei stared at her back and then turned to the fox demon beside him.

"Don't let anything happen to her got it kitsune?" Kurama stifled a laugh from his friend's protectiveness and nodded… Hiei was gone.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Teri stared at the ground as the late bell rang, she was in her seat… at the back of the class.

Her sister was close

Closer that she wanted her to be… just in the front of the class… damn English.

"Aneko can you please tell me the answer to number 8" the teacher asked as Aneko stood up and cleared her throat.

Damn her she was always the 'liked' one

"It's A" the teacher closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but no its not" Teri smirked, as much as she hated the teacher she loved knowing that she wasn't the only one flawed in this world.

"Oh" is all Aneko could say as she looked over her notes, Kurama looked over her shoulder to see what she had written.

The teacher looked around, her eyes peered at every individual… everyone that is except Teri, whom had been long forgotten in the back of the room.

"Anyone else?" she asked as the class stayed quiet, the teacher sighed.

"Well if you-"

"It's D" Teri spoke sternly as she watched the teacher halt from her explanation of the problem, the class turned around to stare at Teri… all she could do was stare back at her shaken expressions.

"E… excuse me" The teacher stuttered as she looked on to Teri who just shrugged from the teachers obvious confusion.

"It's D… a metaphorical phrase… you know I'm mute not dumb" the teacher stared at her for what seemed like hours and then looked down at her paper and nodded.

The class mumbled to each other as Teri sat back in her seat and plopped her feet on top of her desk.

Aneko stared at her and then turned around to the teacher who was now standing.

"Excuse me Teri but I never said you were dumb," she pointed out as Teri moved her feet aside so that her mauve eyes stared straight at the woman in front of her.

"Yes that is why you overlooked the fact that I was even a carbon based organism just as yourself, sitting in this room… or it could be because you disregarded the fact that maybe I was more than just a blob of goo at the back of your class, so excuse me if I am inferring something that is erroneous, I was just acting upon your own bias actions." Teri closed her mouth once her mind was spoken, her words sunk through the minds of every soul in her wake… Kurama stared at her and blinked, his emerald orbs full of astonishment and misjudgment, this girl was definitely something… it was getting quite interesting.

The room filled with wild chit chat as the teacher stood on center stage.

"Did you hear her?"

"Yeah who knew that girl had a brain or that she could even talk!"

"Oh my God! What a bitch!"

The teacher shook herself out of her daze and glared at the girl before her.

"I don't appreciate your feet on my desk!"

"And I don't appreciate a lot of things in my life, but you don't see me bitchig about then now do you?"

'The bell rang'

The room became utter chaos as everyone rushed out to spread the news of Teri's re-found voice, Teri packed up slowly as she pulled pieces of her light violet hair behind her ears.

She walked up to the front of the class to leave, but was suddenly stopped by a hand upon her shoulder, she turned…

Aneko stared at her with confused eyes.

"Teri…"

Teri moved from her grasp.

"You got what you wanted onna… now that you know I'm not some burn out you wanna not touch me again" Teri growled as she passed her sister into the hallway.

Kurama stared at the door… why was this Teri girl so… so unhappy.

Aneko stood there, her head dropped as she felt teas form in her eyes.

"I… I just wanted her to be happy… I… I didn't know this would happen" Aneko sniffed as she dried the few tears she had shed and turned to Kurama who stared at her.

"I'm sure there's a plausible explanation, your sister… she seems a lot like Hiei, she might easier to get through than you think" Aneko looked at him and nodded as she walked out the door.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Teri snapped her guitar case shut as she opened the door slightly to leave, Aneko was waiting outside for her.

"Teri… how did you learn to… oh that doesn't matter I need to speak to you" Teri stared at her raven haired sister for a few second that shook her head.

"No? why not! Come on little sist-"

"I'm not littler Aneko" Aneko looked at her as she noticed the spite in her sister's voice, alright touchy subject onto the next.

"Where are you staying"

"Why do you care" Teri snapped back as she threw the exit door open and walked out, pushing her back pack back up on her shoulder.

"Because I do! You've been missing for 3 years Teresa, I wanna know where you've been!"

"You're not my mother"

"Yeah I know you're mother's dead!" Teri looked at Aneko as those words left her lips… it was true their mother had died 2 years ago, she had gotten wind of it after her own father's funeral.

"I know she is" Teri mumbled as she saw that red-head from earlier and some other boys come into view.

"Look… I just want to help Teri-berry" Teri looked at her and pointed to the group of boys coming towards them.

"you can help by telling me why the hell you and that Suichi kid keep following me around," the raven haired girl stared at her for a second with a confused.

"Oh! Sui- you mean Kurama" Teri looked at her with a plain expression.

"What do you mean Kurama, his name is Suichi" she said sernly, Aneko couldn't help but laugh as the boys finally met their destination, Yusuke looked at her with a wiry expression.

"Aneko this is your sister?!? You two don't look anything alike… I mean it could be the difference in style but-" Yusuke felt his feet leave the ground.

"WHAT THE- AH!" Yusuke was now hovering in mid-air.

"URAMESHI HOW DID YOU DO THAT!"

"I DIDN'T!" Yusuke screamed back to Kuwabara's astonishing statement.

Hiei looked up at the detective and then back at Teri, whose eyes were fixed upon Yusuke's body.

"Hn you're no human" Hiei stated getting Teri's attention.

"You're mistaken, I am a human" she said harshly as Yusuke hovered in the air and suddenly flew into the school brick wall.

"OW!" Yusuke screamed as he rubbed the now pronounced bump on his head.

"No human can use telekinesis" Kurama looked at Teri once those words left Hiei's mouth.

"Obviously you haven't done much research on me baka, because I am living fucking proof that human's CAN use telekinesis" Hiei's hand went for his bloce, but Aneko stopped it with a sour glare.

She turned back to Teri.

"I didn't know you cou- how did yo- you weren't- HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?!" she screamed obviously annoyed and confused by the lack of information, Teri shrugged.

"Why do you care, miss mind reader" Aneko flushed from Teri's comment.

Yusuke finally regained his composure and sprung up from his fallen position to grab Teri by the shirt collar.

"What the hell was that for?!?" he asked through gritted teeth, Teri just stared at him calmly.

"Don't make fun of me baka" she said in her nonchalant tone, Yusuke growled and sat her down.

"You should be glad you're Aneko's little sister" he mumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Please, like I care if I'm related to her or not, looked can I at least know the name of the person I'm insulting before I go" she asked annoyed obviously from his comment.

"Its Yusuke and that's Kuwabara , Kurama, and Hiei, now that you know who your dealing with you wanna chill out a bit, we're not trying to start a fight with you or anything" Teri glared at him coldly as she fitted names with faces.

"Why don't you just shove that last comment up your ass… I don't take orders from anyone detective" and with that she turned the high way and walked away.

Yusuke stared at her disappearing form.

"Wait did she just call me detective?" he mumbled mostly to himself as she suddenly disappeared into the horizon.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_'She has no right to be following me around. That damn onna worries about everything that is unimportant… DAMNT! Why did she have to find me?!?... Though.… I did finally break my vow of silence… I guess that's a good thing… but still she's obviously still ignorant to what happened to me… she's so naïve to everything… I don't wanna ruin something like that… what am I going to do' _Teri's mind was swarming with thoughts as she slammed her bedroom door shut and peeled off her clothes, throwing them into her large heap of dirty clothes.

_'I want her to go away' _she thought to her self as she flopped onto her bed and stretched her arms behind her head.

_'I don't want to ruin her… like I have ruined everything else' _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Akari**** no Kage- **thank-you… I guess its going ok… Hmm

**Bowserjr****- **I am glad you like it!

**xHoshikox****-**0.0 wow sugar high I WANT SOME!!!

**TPM-girl- **You got them!

**Lily- **alright I did!!!

**inu.-sess.fan****- **Hm… I don't know if I can incorporate that into this fic… sorry ;-(

**Arano**** Honou- **you're right it wasn't very nice was it?


	5. Friends or Foes?

**Authoress' note- **yes it is another chappie!!! RAH!!! I know I know… I don't update enough I sorry… school sucks and so do my updating skills!! **Please Review!**

**-Chapter 5-**

Staring out the window seemed to be the favorite pass time for Mrs. Johnson's English class. She stood in the front of the class in her polyester suit, and payless high heel shoes, the one's she had gotten at their two for one special last year.

Her class could do nothing but stare in nothingness as she explained _The Scarlet Letter _once again, in brief context. Aneko fervently wrote down every word as if it were priceless gospel, Kurama shuffled through his notes trying to make himself busy and avert his attention from the boredom displayed in front of him, and Teri… well Teri just yawned.

She looked out the window her black rimmed eyes scanned the scenery as another colorful autumn leaf fell to the floor gracefully. It had been a month or two since Aneko had joined her at this pathetic high school… she distanced herself from her more than chipper sister and refused to converse with anyone that tried. She kept herself from that Kurama kid or was it Suichi? And ignored all the rest of Aneko's group of misfits.

The bell rang

Now was another attempt to get out of the classroom before Aneko could corner her into a wall, she was determined to figure out why Teri had become… less than normal.

She made it threw the door just in time as Aneko began to come in for the kill, but suddenly she was hit with hungry comments and rumors about herself as she entered the crowded halls.

She had become the main topic of gossip, Teri this and Mute girl that… not that she wasn't use to it… but after hearing the same thing and about a thousand different versions she had began to get annoyed by the subject.

_'Damn… do these idiots not have any lives…? I mean… don't they have something better to talk about?'_ she thought to herself, and shook her head in annoyance.

Suddenly she hit a wall of some sort, Teri looked up only to see Kurama staring down at her with bright emerald orbs, he held out his hand with the homework assignment.

Teri looked down at his hand and took the papers he held.

"You left so suddenly you forgot to get the homework, so I picked it up for you" Teri looked at him and nodded, she passed him and pressed on.

Kurama turned around with a confused look.

"Is it my imagination or have you not said one polite statement since you arrived?" Kurama asked a bit annoyed by Teri stubborn attitude.

"You're right I haven't" she stately flatly as she weaved herself through the groups of students, Kurama wasn't far behind.

"You know you aren't going to get any friends that way"

"Who says I want friends" Teri asked as not even stopping from Kurama's statement.

"Well why not?" Kurama asked getting a little too curious for Teri's comfort; she turned around and stopped Kurama with her guitar case.

"Just look at me, I'm a freak, isn't that obvious enough for you?" Kurama stared at her in complete shock, she had called herself a freak.

"Point taken" is all Teri could say as she started down the hall once more.

"Why is it every word coming out of your mouth is dripping with sarcasm?" Kurama asked now bit irked from the girl's rudeness.

"What are you taking notes or something, are you that intrigued with me that you actually listen to me… wow I feel like I just won the lottery for fools, it seems I have the school player as my very own personal stalker… don't I feel ever so lucky" Teri snapped back spitting Kurama's former question back into his face with a vengeance, Kurama stopped for a moment and contemplated what she had just said, he soon rushed after her again.

"Excuse me I am not a player, and I am not stalking you I was just curious" Kurama stated, Teri laughed dryly.

"Please, then why is it that your name is plagued upon every girl's lips in this school… rather this whole damn county, save my sister of course" Kurama laughed a bit to himself from her dramatic speech.

"You don't know much about me do you?" Kurama asked as he tried to stifle a laugh, this girl was completely clueless about the class system in this school… but could she not be… she wasn't even a part of it.

"Hn, unlike you I don't go snooping into other people's lives… following them around… questioning their every move… or stalking them around music rooms," Teri listed his faults with great ease, Kurama just stared at her dryly, this girl was something else.

"I do- I didn- …" Kurama was for once at a loss of words, she had outsmarted him at his OWN game! Who was this Onna?

"Point taken" is the only thing that snapped Kurama back out of his trance.

Kurama was about to come back with a not so well thought out comeback ,when a ringing emitted the air, Teri looked behind her to see Kurama pulling want looked like a cosmetic mirror out of his pocket.

What does this guy wear make-up or something? And why is still following her? But as soon as she heard a voice emit itself from the device, she realized it was a Makai communication device.

"Yes well I can't leave right now Koenma I'm in the middle of my classes and… yes… well actually she's- I suppose I could…" Kurama hung up the phone after his last comment and looked over at Teri who was had what seemed to be a confused look upon her features.

"Uh… do I even want to ask?" she asked with her usual tone of sarcasm, Kurama pocketed the device.

"Acutally it involves you… Koenma… my boss wants me to bring you in to ask you some questions about your sister and…" Teri waved her hand.

"Heh like I'm going to go see that toddler" she spat back at the red head, turning to leave Kurama blinked and then scurried after you.

"You know who Koenma is?" he asked lowly, Teri laughed wryly

"I'm not deaf and blind, I do know about the other worlds Kurama… you really think it's that hard to figure out?" she asked a bit cynically.

"Well actually" Kurama was once again at a loss of words, where did this girl come from!?!

_'Maybe she knows about Youko's past… about the legend I am cursed with to live with' _Kurama thought inwardly, but as soon as he was snapped out of his thoughts, Teri had turned the corner.

The late bell rang.

Kurama rushed after her, he had to get her to agree to go with him, as much as displeasing as this girl might be, and it would still be his head if he didn't get her to agree to go

"Please reconsider, it would only be for a few minutes I assure you, he just wants to clear your sister's name and he needs proof of her innocence to do so"… ok so that wasn't the entire truth but it had caught the girl's attention she turned to face him, her mauve eyes seemed to hold some kind of concern as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Clear her name of what?" Teri asked a bit confused

"Clear her name of being a part of a ning- I mean Human clan that is well known throughout Makai for killing demons for pleasure" Kurama stated, Teri stated at him for a few seconds, and then furrowed her brow in disbelief.

"And how may I ask would I be able to clear her name when I haven't even been in close contact with my sister for over 11 years?" Teri asked with a bit of amusement in her voice, her sister… sweet little Aneko was in a clan, oh this was rich.

"Well… just explain what you know about her and about your family…." Kurama stopped once he saw Teri's face go downward at the word 'family'

"Fine I'll go… and try and help or whatever, I suppose the little princess deserves at least that, but why in the hell would you even consider my sister in any clan what so ever… you met her, you know as well as I do that, that little pansy couldn't even kill a fly, rather a demon" Teri stated, Kurama crossed his arms.

"And you could?" he asked, a smirk played across his features… as much as this was out of character for him to ask so many rethorical questions, it was rather amusing to try and figure out what her answer was going to be… she was totally out there.

"Hn, lets just leave it at that Kurama, I never said I did… and what's with the name? Suichi? Kurama? While were at 20 questions you wanna explain to me hot shot?" She was avoiding the question, Kurama knew that, but for someone who hadn't talked for 2 tears, this girl had some pretty witty comebacks… and an awfully good way of averting everything about herself.

"Suichi is my human name, and I would prefer if you called me it here since that is what I am known by, Kurama is my real name… that I am referred to by all my friends and by Makai… its my demon name, I used to be Youko Kurama in my past life before I was killed and forced to take shelter in this human body." Teri stared at him for a second then raised a brow and crossed her arms in amusement.

"Oh so you're a demon… and the famous thief Youko Kurama… My... I didn't know I was in a presence of royalty" Teri said with a tinge of amusement in her voice as she watched Kurama's expression become cold.

"I'm not Royalty I assure you" Teri smiled, her first true smile, as she turned around to walk back down the isle.

"I know, it's just a way at pulling your strings, and don't' worry I'll go with you so you don't get chewed out by Junior… see ya at the front of the school after school Suichi" finishing off her speech with his human name, Teri disappeared with the crowd of rowdy students.

Kurama was left in the dust.

_'She's definitely not like Aneko that's for sure…'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Teri plopped the guitar case by her side and sat upon the ledge as she waited for the red head to emerge from the school, school was now over… at least for today that is.

Kurama tapped her on the shoulder, making Teri jump and slam into the adjacent wall accidentally with her telekinesis.

Teri stood up and went wide eyed at what she had done.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you… I forgot about your powers" Kurama muttered as he picked himself from the dirt, some girls huddled around to make sure he was ok.

"Hey wench what did we say about staying out of our way!" the blonde leader screamed as she stomped over to Teri, who just rolled her eyes.

"I didn't touch him; beside you think I would want to? And why made you leader of the universe blondie?" Teri asked making the honey colored hair fume with pure fan girl annoyance.

"STAY AWAY FROM SUICHI!" and with that she stomped off, obviously defeated by her lack of abstract thought.

"Are you-" Teri stopped herself from posing the question when she looked over to see Aneko had joined them and Kurama was now bending over to pick up her guitar case.

"WHOA! What are you doing?!?" Teri asked as she tried to take the guitar case from Kurama, but he held it away from her.

"I was going to carry it for you, we're taking my car… it seems you are carrying quite enough anyways" Teri laughed dryly but then flung herself at the case, only to be slightly out of reach.

"I don't need some GUY carrying my shit for me ok… I'm not a damn quadriplegic or anything I can do it myself!" Teri yelled in obvious distress as she took the case back from Kurama.

He gazed at her in obvious confusion.

"Really it wasn't anything like that I was-"

"Well don't worry about it, I've got it, I'm not a princess you know , I can very well carry a damn bag myself" Kurama stared at her a bit taken a back from her protest but then started walking to his car.

"Alright then come on then" Aneko looked at her sister in utter annoyance from her lack of manner and followed Kurama to the parking lot, Teri soon followed, dragging her guitar case behind her.

Ankeo slipped in the back as Teri finally caught up; Teri crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"What is this, my chariot or something? Why do I get the front seat?" she asked a bit confused by the gesture, Aneko just shrugged as Kurama stared the car.

"Just get in Teresa"… uh oh she had used the full name, someone was a very happy telepath right now… Teri shrugged and threw her stuff in the back and hopped into the black Subaru, Kurama put it in gear and they were off.

"uh… wait… if we are going to see the toddler, then how are we going to get there?" Teri asked, Kurama smirked from her nativity on the subject.

"There's a portal by Yusuke's house" Teri nodded, it was quite once again… a little too quiet, even fro Teri.

_'I feel like I'm going to my funeral or something…' _Teri thought to herself, Aneko rolled her eyes.

"Please litt- I mean Teri its not your funeral its mine" Teri looked behind her seat to see Aneko staring right back a the with the identical eyes the two shared, she had forgotten her sister was there.

"What makes you think I think so poorly of you Aneko?" Teri asked, Aneko shrugged and laughed a bit.

"Because I'm sure you think of me as a wretched person for…well… not keeping my promise on coming to see you after Daddy took you away…" Aneko looked out the window, averting the storm of anger she thought was soon to come, but Teri stayed silent.

"I don't blame you for not seeing me Aneko… As cold as I might be I know you didn't do it on purpose… don't worry, I'll get your innocence back onna" Teri stated as she turned back around and stared out the window, a stern expression painted upon her features.

Ok… family issue… don't ask, just don't ask

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Teri now stood in Koenma's office, arms crossed, she scanned her surroundings, the painfully quiet car ride was one thing, going to that detective's apartment was another, but a portal that makes you feel like you wanna puke your lunch was something she did NOT want to experience again… though she knew she would have to, to get back home.

Yusuke kept staring at the misfit as she looked around the office a bit apprehensive… he was still wondering why she had called him detective did she know about him? But… how she wasn't a demon… how did she figure him out so quickly.

The door opened and Koenma in his teenage form entered, with Botan not straying far behind.

He scanned the room and they caught site of the eyes sore of the group… Teri.

"Please sit… this will only take a minute" Teri shrugged and sat down scratching her arm in anticipation, she did like this, one bit.

"So you are…" Koenma opened up what looked like a file in front of him, Teri peered over a little to try and get a glance of his contents.

"Theresa Hart" Teri looked at him solemnly and rolled her eyes.

"Teri" she stated, Koenma nodded.

"Lets see… age 16… height 5'5… weight 115… race-"

"What is this, a fucking cross examination! I thought I was here to bail my sister out… not for a damn interview or whatever the fuck you call this" Teri stated standing up.

"Please you are… we're just working out the details, don't worry you'll get your word," Teri sat back down and crossed her arms once again waiting for Koenma to continue.

"Race hanyou-"

"WAIT WHAT!" Aneko screamed standing up, Koenma looked over at her and then down at the paper once again.

"Yes she's a hanyou, half human, half wolf demon… why didn't you know that? I mean… so are you… don't tell me you didn't know" everyone blinked; Aneko snatched the file from him look at it and then hit Teri across the head with it.

"OW! What was that for Baka!!?" Teri yelled rubbing her head.

"You knew the whole time didn't you? That dad was a demon… and you didn't tell me!!!" Teri sunk further into her chair and then stood up brushing herself off.

"Yes, I knew Rick was a wolf demon… where did you think I was this whole time? Damn you're dense sometimes" Aneko just stared at her and then blew up.

"WHO THE HELL IS RICK!!! And IM A DEMON! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?!" Aneko was now the color of Kurama's hair and Teri crossed her arms.

"Rick is our father… and no you are only half demon, personally I prefer those harmless ningens to some of the bastards that roam Makai… and I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect you… besides you weren't around, its not like I've known for very long, we can't even transform so why does it matter?" Aneko glared at her sister.

"And what the hell do you have to protect me from, you were with dad safe and sound away from mother's illness… and why do you call him Rick he is you father! Doesn't he get the courtesy of being called you father?" Teri just stared at her an emotionless mask painted upon her features.

"I was-… I'll let you figure that one out… obviously you are too naïve to understand… though I'm glad, I'd rather you not know" Aneko stared at Teri as if she had grown a second head.

Teri averted her gaze along with the others and turned back to the demi-god in front of her, obviously none of them knew anything about that bastard… about where she came from… about her past, and her nightmares. Good.

Teri took the file from Aneko's loose grasp and gave it back to Koenma, obviously this was too much from Aneko to grasp all at once, its not like Teri had known for very long… only since right before her father was 'murdered'

She tuned to stare at Koenma.

"Obviously I have proven her innocence, she could not have been in an clan against demons, since her demon instincts would have kept her from doing so… so now that we are done can you open that portal from hell so I can get the hell out of here" Teri turned to leave, but heard the clearing of a throat behind her.

"Not so fast Teri, please sit down we're not finished yet" Teri sighed, she knew she wasn't going to be able to get away that easily, she sat down and waited for the storm to come.

"Lets see now…" Koenma opened the file up once again and rummaged through it.

"Hmm… you disappeared 3 years ago after your father's murder… were sited several times in different areas around the country, you've been arrested by human police twice for breaking and entering" Koenma read, raising a brow he looked up to see Teri nod and Aneko's astonished face.

"Those shouldn't be on record anymore… at least… I thought I deleted them off the system Hmm..." Teri contemplated over it as Koenma's eyes became wide.

"You what-" Teri looked over at the demi-god and smiled evilly.

"I'm sorry were you expecting my record to be clean… heh" Koenma shut the file, but as soon as he did so the documents became airborne as Teri controlled them and spread them around her as she read the contents.

"Hmm…" she thought as she read over everything that had been stored about you, then a picture of her 4 yea-old self and 13 year-old self came into view, the only time Aneko had been able to get a snap shot… before she left to live with her father and at his funeral… god she looked pathetic.

Teri dropped the file back onto Koenma's desk and stood up.

"I see you are finished are you not?" Koenma could only nod as Teri walked to the exit.

"Oh wait there is something else" Teri turned around in annoyance.

"What?" she asked in an exasperated voice.

"Koenma threw her a mirror identical to the one she had seen Kurama with earlier… wait Kurama.

Teri turned around only to see Kurama deep in thought, Teri turned back to Koenma.

"And what the hell is this for?" she asked irked at the sudden feeling annoyance she had towards the demi-god

"In case I need to get a hold of you… for emergency purposes" Teri looked down at it once Koenma had finished his explanation and pocketed the device.

_'Alright so now I have a cell phone thing… kinda… I needed one anyways' _Teri nodded and left through the door waiting at the portal for Kurama, who still had her stuff in his back seat.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurama turned the engine off as he parked in front of the place where Teri had directed him to drive, she had wanted to walk but he refused to let her do so. Aneko had decided to go back with Hiei to the temple and had already collected his stuff.

Teri unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door, only to see Kurama do the same.

"Where are you going?" she asked as Kurama opened the back door and pulled out her stuff.

"Helping you to your door," Teri rolled her eyes.

"I thought we already had this argument"

"We did, but I think you should at least give me the privilege of seeing where you are staying, after giving you a ride and all" Teri's mouth dropped, she slammed the door shut.

"I did NOT ask you to give me a ride, you FORCED me!" Kurama smiled slyly.

"I know, but I still get to help you with your stuff" Teri crossed her arms and took walked to the front door, opening it so that the two could enter graffiti ridden paradise.

Kurama looked around

_'This! Is where she is stay!?!' _Teri walked up the rickety stairs and opened the door to her room, shoving dirty clothes aside.

"You live in a group home…" is all Kurama could muster, Teri just shrugged.

"It's what I get for choosing the human world… besides where else do I have to go, and if you say the temple I am going to shoot you" Kurama blinked, had she read his mind?

"I'm fine, been doing this for 3 years now, don't worry about it… just give me my stuff Mr. Manners" Kurama placed her handed it to her… never had anyone been so rude to him especially a girl! This was getting way too bizarre.

Teri shut the door to give her passed out room mate so privacy to her dreams.

"Well… you got what you wanted, is there anything else I can do for your highness?" Teri asked sarcastically, Kurama shook his head.

"You could just stop being so defensive and let me help you" he stated, Teri crossed her arms and rolled he eyes. Yup. Definite stage of denial.

"Hn, I don't trust anyone… especially strangers that give me rides" Kurama laughed a bit.

"Well then I'm not a stranger anymore now am I?" Teri blinked for a minute, and then sighed.

"Fine you're not a stranger… I guess" she looked away and Kurama laughed.

"Do you have this much trouble becoming friends with everyone?" Teri rolled her eyes.

"Alright goodnight" is all she could say as Kurama flashed her his award winning smile, Teri closed her bedroom door letting it click close slowly behind her.

_'Good night Teri'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**tigerhw114- **alright ALRIGHT I updated no more cookies!! AH!!! :: runs and hides::

**demoness13-**thankie!

**inu.-sess.fan****- **woot!! Yup updated :: does update dance!::

**Arano**** Honou- **hmmm good questions, but I just can't answer them yet MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Bowserjr****- **Hmmm what did happen to her :: thinks:: I just don't know… wait that's not a god thing AH! CAUSE I'M THE WRITER!


	6. Birthday Blues

**Authoress' note- **_Yes I know it has been a while since I have updated, :: ducks:: I so sorry… too much work and life is really bringing me down lately… but no worries here I am with a new chappie!_

**-Chapter 6-**

Being friends with the school's favorite red-head was not the easiest task. Soon it started with bumping in the hall… then the notes and now they just flat out talked trash about the little mute Teri, as if she weren't even a real human.

_'hn… I haven't talked to Kurama that much in the last week… I don't understand why they are so jealous… its not like I have a choice, he's so damn persistent' _Teri thought as she stepped over someone's protruding foot, in an attempt to trip her.

_'This is getting pathetic' _she thought as she walked into her most dreaded class… English.

She sat down in her normal spot and plopped the guitar case upon the floor. Not soon after she had done so, her sister's cheerful face popped into view.

"Hey!" she said happily as she plopped right in front of the teen, Teri blinked and nodded.

"Did I commit a crime or something… this is my seat is it not?" Teri asked looking around as if she weren't sure, Aneko laughed and slapped her sister on the back – she winced-

"No silly I came to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" It wasn't soon after those words left her mouth that the whole world became silent, questioning eyes burned upon Teri's soul, she frowned.

"It's just another day Aneko, nothing else"

"Yes well you're 17 now! Isn't it exciting?" Teri sighed from her question and just opened a book averting eye contact with her sister.

"Oh come on don't tell me you don't like birthdays!?!" Teri didn't respond.

"That's it, I'm taking you out tonight to… do something… we need to catch up anyways" Teri shut her book promptly and looked at her sister deeply.

"No, I don't want to catch up, nor do I want to celebrate such a day got it?" Aneko blinked, and the bell rang.

_'thank gawd'_ is all Teri could muster as she turned to the front only to see Kurama smiling at her with a Rose in his grasp.

"Do I even want to ask fox boy?" Kurama chuckled lightly and placed the rose in front of her.

"Happy birthday, Aneko told me today's your 17th birthday," Kurama said smoothly as Teri stared at the perfect single red rose in front of her.

"Aneko, have you ever heard of minding your own business?" Teri asked now glaring at the raven haired girl, Ankeo blushed and then turned to the front of the class.

_' I guess not' _Teri looked up to see all of Kurama's fan girl's staring at her coldly as if she were the murderer of all their dreams… of their entire beings.

"Thank you I suppose… though I don't know what I did to deserve such a gesture" Kurama smiled warmly.

"Everyone deserves comfort on their birthdays Teri, and you're no exception," Kurama smiled once again and then turned and walked to his seat in the front of the room.

_'Wow… my first gift… ever' _Teri took the Rose tenderly into her fingers as she observed its faultlessness, it was gorgeous… it held all her dreams somehow in those beads of dew which were confined in silk crimson petals.

_'I wonder what it is with this guy… I've never been treated with such… respect, its kinda nerve racking' _Teri waited for the bell to ring as she tried to avoid nerve racking with every girl in her class.

_'this can't be good' _the bell rang as Teri last thought echoed through her mind, she stood up and collected her stuff only to feel someone grab the rose from her grip, she looked up to see a honey haired girl twirling it in her possession.

"Well, well, well it seems the little mute has her greasy paws on our Suichi" the girl stated as the room of fan girls mumbled in agreement.

"Please, if you want him take him, he's just a friend I assure you," Teri sated in her nonchalant tone as she tried to grab the rose back, but the girl kept it out of her reach.

"I would like that back" Teri stated rather annoyed by the girl's rudeness.

"Well if he's not important to you than why do you want this back?" the girl asked, Teri felt her mind go foggy as she tired to think straight, this was the first gift she had ever received and this… this… onna had taken it away from her.

"Because it's mine" Teri snapped as she swiped it from the girl, she zipped up her bag and left the room in a huff.

Kurama watched as the birthday girl stormed down the hall, the red head looked up to see the girls laughing at her obvious anger.

Teri growled as she dragged the case behind her.

_'How can they be so… inconsiderate… sure I'm use to it and all but it's the only gift I've ever gotten, why do they insist on screwing that up? I mean what am I going to do when I get back that that dump of a room… I'm going to sit down underneath my bed and count the amount springs on my bed…'_ Teri tugged at her locker but it wouldn't give, she glared at him for a second before slamming her foot into its base.

A loud crunch could be heard as the metal bent and opened to her pleasure, Kurama watched as the teen shoved her belongings into the dented locker and slammed it shut, she turned to see his gaze upon her but only turned away in response.

_'I need to go play this off, I am not going to lose my temper, that will solve nothing and only cause more havoc… its only for one day… this grief will go away sooner or later… I need to play it off… like I always do, I need to get away from these ningens' _and with that she disappeared into the dusty old music corridor which housed her passion… music, but unknown to her glassy eyes watched her form disappear into the darkness… and awaited the silence of the halls for its own introduction.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Dark Kitusne- **Yah I wrote more!!!

**Miranda- **I sorry my email is out of service right now '

**xHoshikox- **thank you :: blushes:: I'm glad you think so

**inu.-sess.fan- **YAH! Candy!!!

**Tigerhw114- **there I updated for yah!


	7. Confused Emotions

**_Authoress' note- _**_I know it has been a while since I have updated, and I apologize, my step sister just moved into my house ( much to my displeasure) and I am trying to get a part time job… my car has been dying on me and I have been really sick for the last two weeks. Luckily I finally found some time to get this done and I hope you enjoy it and please review I would really like to hear from you guys!_

* * *

**-Chapter 7-**

Music filled the empty corridors as the sound of chords could be heard throughout the school.

It was 5 pm, on a Friday night at school – no one was in sight.

Teri felt her fingers bleed as she strummed the chords angrily.

_'How could Aneko go and tell him about my birthday was it so important for her to tell everyone my private life? I mean… not that I care what he thinks of me or anything but still IT'S MY BUSINESS not hers! And those girls and I thought my manners were atrocious… all this over a guy… ningen females can be so pathetic sometimes' _Teri's thoughts were overflowing with thoughts as she strummed her infuriation away on the black instrument in her hand.

She stopped

_'Someone's here… that ki…' _Teri let the silence echo through the halls as she began to pack up, she looked at her clock and slammed her guitar case shut.

_'I'm probably just paranoid… besides; who in there right mind would follow me? Its not like I'm worth any value or anything… yah that's it I'm paranoid – damn birthdays' _Teri grabbed her belongings and shoved herself out of the cramped room.

The sound of her heavy steps reverberated through the hall as she made her way to the exit.

She stopped.

_'Ok that is defiantly not paranoia, I KNOW there is something following me now' _Teri dropped her case onto the floor as she looked around the half lit hallway.

"Who's there?" she asked confidently as she threw her backpack to the side, a dark chuckled sounded from a shadowed corner.

"Well, baby it seems you haven't quite lost your touch, with all this positive influence these ningens have had on you I would think you would have grown soft on me" Teri's heart thumped violently in her chest as she waited for the deep voice to subside.

"Kent, what are you doing here?" she asked now with a less confident tone from before, he had found her… he knew where she was. This could only cause problems.

"I thought you would be happy to see my baby, being gone for so long and all" Teri clenched her teeth as a blue haired man emerged from the shadows.

He was tall, about 6'1, his short dark blue hair framed is pale face, leaving dark copper eyes to protrude from his features, creating a sense of dominance in the room.

"I-" Teri stopped herself from proceeding, she had nothing to say to him - if she were to speak her thoughts he would only be able to use them against her – that was the last thing she needed.

Teri grabbed her bag roughly, she needed to get out of there away from him – she turned to leave.

"Where are you going baby, we're not through talking" he said harshly jumping in front of her and refusing her an opportunity to leave.

"Leave me be Kent, you got what you wanted I am of no use to you any more" Teri stated, as she tried to hold back the emotional quiver in her voice, he grinned.

"Oh I don't know about that, you could come of great use to me" and with that he grabbed her and pushed back against his chest, inhaling her scent.

"Though I must say baby I liked your hair longer" Teri tried not to shake, she swore to herself this was all a nightmare, but his familiar scent told her otherwise.

"Let me go, I want nothing more to do with you - find someone else for your games" Kent frowned at these words and took her roughly by the neck, digging his nails into her pale flesh.

"Don't tell me what to do wench, I do as I please and that includes you" Teri tried to stifle a cry as his nails dug deeper into her neck, she could feel his hot breath against her neck.

He inhaled her scent once again.

"I only came to wish you a happy birthday, and to see you and this is what I get" he threw her roughly to the floor, sending her bags and body tumbling into the dirty cement.

Teri felt the impact, but everything else around her seemed to stop along with her heart – he was back – it was useless she couldn't get away; it was all going to end now.

Teri couldn't even muster a syllable as she watched Kent knell next to her.

"Just remember, you can't run from me Teri – I'll be back for you – until then you think hard about what you are going to do with these new 'friends' of yours, I would hate for them to get wrapped up with such a pathetic waste case" Teri felt her mind go blank as she watched him open the door to the outside world, into the pouring rain.

"You need to learn your place – until you do sadly I can't insure the well being of your relations" and with that he was gone – out of sight, but sadly not out of mind.

Teri finally let her lungs fill with air as she inhaled deeply; she picked herself slowly off the floor and silently grabbed her things, leaving out the door in no rush to return to reality.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurama waited outside the graffiti ridden building that Teri sadly called home. He looked at his watch and waited as the rain fell in sheets around the trashed complex.

_'Its already 6… I wanted to apologize to her for what those girls did to her… or at least try to console her, but where is she… I should have just confronted her at the music room' _Kurama peered into the distance, and to his relief a figure emerged into the shabbily lit sidewalk.

Teri pulled her case behind her as she finally saw her complex come into view.

And there was Kurama, sitting pathetically on the steps – could this day get any worse?

Teri stepped up the steps and stopped in front of the kitsune.

"Why are you here? I have my homework this time" Teri muttered half heartedly as she dropped her case onto the ground and pushed her fingers through her wet hair.

Kurama looked at her, and then realized.

"What is that on your neck?" he asked, Teri stopped her actions and then peered at the kitsune a look of distress upon his features.

"Its nothing" she stated as she grabbed her things and began to step inside, but Kurama grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer to him.

He investigated the bruises and finger marks upon her neck.

"Who did that to you?" he asked sternly, Teri took her arm away from Kurama's grip and turned the marks away from his view.

"No one, I'm fine" Kurama looked at her in obviously irritated by her lying.

"Teri-"

"Why are you here?" she asked stopping Kurama from questioning her further.

Kurama stared at her for a second and then turned his gaze to the dented street light.

"I wanted to apologize for what those girls did to you earlier, they tend to- well anyways I figured since it was your birthday and all that maybe We could go and do something" Teri gazed at the red head in front of her, was he nervous about talking to her?

"Well I-" she thought it over suddenly, what could it hurt to go and have fun… maybe make up for her cruddy day.

"Alright, but I need to get changed and all," Kurama looked over at her as she opened the door.

"Really?" he asked questioning her answer.

"Yah but come inside its freezing out there" Kurama smiled and nodded following her in as she went to go and sign herself in, the brown haired guy at the table stared at her.

"Wow Teri you look like hell" Teri looked up at him and slammed the pen back onto the desk.

"Yah I know, wanna inform the press or something?" she asked coldly as she trudged upstairs – Kurama not far behind.

Teri scanned the halls as she found the door with a star and shoved it open, only to find her room mate passed out – as usual.

She shoved her things inside and grabbed some clothes shoving the door shut, Kurama waited outside as the hanyou changed, suddenly the door opened to reveal a freshly groomed Teri, now wearing blue jeans and a maroon tee-shirt, her make up had been wiped off and reapplied with less intensity, her ears still shown with earrings trailing down each side, but her rings were now missing on leaving her black finger nails.

"Are you ready?" Teri asked curiously as she began to walk out.

"Oh and by the way, we're borrowing my friend's car – I'm driving" Kurama felt a shiver go up his spine… this couldn't be good.

Teri walked out into the parking lot, stopping in front of a forest green Dodge Dakota pick up truck.

"You know… I can always drive-" Teri felt herself smirk from Kurama obvious uneasiness.

"Nope, not where we're going you're not, don't worry I won't kill us – besides I am trying to buy this damn thing and it'll be nice to drive for once." Teri jumped into the truck as did Kurama, and started the engine.

It wasn't soon after the key was turned that the two were hauling ass down the freeway.

Kurama watched as Teri zoomed past the other cars with ease… _'Women drivers…' _

"You've done this before haven't you?" Kurama asked a bit afraid of her answer.

"Yah- been driving since I was 12… Why?" she asked with a smile plastered upon her face, was he by chance afraid/

"Oh no reason…" and with that Teri swung the gear into park and turned the ignition off.

"We're here" Kurama looked around to figure out where 'here' was, it wasn't raining anymore and from what he could tell they were at a park of some sort.

"Where are we?" he asked confused as Teri stepped out and began to march in direction of the trail.

"This is where I wanted to go, come on" Kurama watched as the lavender haired girl disappeared into the trees, he rushed after her.

Teri heard the redhead's footsteps as they finally became in pace with hers. Kurama looked down at the girl beside him, she had covered the bruise on her neck- this girl was something else.

She stopped.

They were now in front of large field, Teri took a seat on the bench provided and waited Kurama to join her.

He did

He looked around for what could possibly be interesting about where they were, but began to watch Teri's expressions instead.

She closed her eyes and breathed in a deep sigh, he hadn't noticed until now their close proximity.

"Don't you just love the winter?" she asked as she felt her lips curl into a smile, this was the happiest he had ever seen her… she was just full of surprises.

Teri turned to the red head and caught his gaze upon her; he turned suddenly and blushed slightly.

_'Maybe… He's not a pimp after all' _Teri mused to herself as she watched her breaths turn into steam.

"If you don't mind me asking… why are we here?" Kurama asked, Teri smiled she was waiting for him to question her actions and then suddenly his answer feel from the sky.

It began to snow

Teri uplifted her head to the cold white flakes of precipitation and smiled against their icy feel.

"Because every year on my birthday I come out here and watch the snow fall… as corny as it may sound, I can't help but feel part of me belongs here" Teri looked over at Kurama after she finished her explanation and saw a confused gaze upon his features.

_'This girl first insults me and comes off as the coldest person the face of the earth and then she's out here… stealing my-'_ Kurama stopped his thoughts as Teri let out a sigh.

"Don't worry I don't understand myself either fox, you shouldn't try to evaluate everything so much, I shouldn't be worth that much of your brain power' Kurama watched as Teri rubbed her hands together.

_'And yet she is still she finds a witty comment to grace me with' _the kitsune smiled in amusement at her antics.

"What?" Teri asked as Kurama chuckled lightly.

"You just surprise me is all" Kurama stated as Teri turned to stare at him, her lavender eyes full of confusion.

"Well what can I say – I have a thing with not going with the normal curve if you haven't noticed" Kurama chuckled a little harder as Teri smiled; she had made him laugh – but why?

The snow now came down in thick white flakes, Kurama looked around.

"We should get going soon"

"One more minute" Teri said lifting her head to the heavens and smiling against the cold hair, never had anyone looked so amazing to the kitsune as she did right then and there.

_'Why is it I have a feeling I am getting myself into something deeper than it seems… but… there's just something about her…' _Teri lifted herself form her sitting position and grabbed Kurama's hand.

"Alright kitsune we can leave now, sorry I dragged you out here but its tradition you know…" Kurama looked at her and then to his hand – Teri promptly let go.

"For someone so reluctant to be touched by anyone, I find it rather intriguing that you took the courtesy to grab my own hand" Kurama stated trying to get a muse from the onna, she blushed.

"Do you just do this torment me?" she asked a bit annoyed as she began to walk off, but suddenly felt her hand being snapped by him own.

"Yes" he stated bluntly making Teri fume some more as she felt his warm grip tighten around her frozen fingers.

"Are your fingers always this cold?" he asked now stopping and taking both her hands into his and desperately trying to warm them, Teri felt a blush creep to her cheeks

"ye… yah what can I say I'm an amphibian" she stated getting a laugh from the redhead.

Teri stared at him for a second and then pressed on, his hand still in hers.

The made it to the car as she hopped in and began to heat it up before they took off.

Kurama stared at the window as he watched it defrost – what was going on between him and this more than mysterious onna.

"Uh… sorry its taking too long, damn car won't start unless you heat it for about 10 minutes" Kurama smiled and nodded.

"It's alright – are you cold though" Teri looked at him and smiled.

"No, heh you forget I'm an amphibian, I'm use to being stuck in cold climates all the time- heat doesn't work in my room… feet and hands always cold" Teri stopped once she ran out of things to say, why was she so drawn to this guy? He would probably do nothing but hurt her like the others.

The truck started

It didn't' take long for the two to make it back to the group home parking lot, Teri stepped out and waited for Kurama to join her, they walked to his car in silence.

"Sorry… if ya didn't have fun… I guess I'm a dud huh? "Teri asked laughing a bit from her question; Kurama only shook his head in disagreement.

"No it was nice to just sit back- I guess I don't do it as much as I should" Teri smiled at his answer and laughed slightly… yet she couldn't find any witty comments to whip back at him.

Kurama looked at her neck once again.

"Can you please tell me who did that to you?" he asked making Teri put a hand to her neck.

"I told you Kurama it's nothing..." Teri looked away and then back at Kurama- he had advanced on her now staring at her sternly in the eyes, his emerald orbs consuming all her thoughts.

_' I am NOT going to fall for another one of these bakas… men are scum REMEMBER men- are- scum'_ As much as Teri tried to convince herself that what was happening wasn't really happening, Kurama had drawn closer to her.

She stared up at him, his scent now taking over her demon instincts- she couldn't think – she couldn't breath, the only thing on her mind now was the light scent of roses…

Kurama felt himself being pulled into her tantalizing eyes, what ever it was about her was taking over his actions. He suddenly found himself with his lips pressed to hers… not that he minded.

Teri stood there with her lips pressed against the kitsune's, she couldn't help but lean into the kiss, but wait WHAT WAS SHE THINKING!

She opened her eyes slightly after realizing what she was doing, but suddenly found Kurama's arms wrapped around her tightly as he pushed her against his car- that was it, she was hooked.

He felt himself now pushed against her his car seemed to be the only thing keep the two from tumbling into the ground… was this what he was looking for- then he felt it her fingers had found their way to the back of his neck, tracing skin lightly- WHAT WAS SHE DOING TO HIM!

They couldn't let go, as hard as they could have tried, there was no way it was going to happen- that was until Kurama found his way to her neck – she winced slightly and pulled away.

Her neck now purple and blue, throbbed from the slightest touch… unfortunately this brought both of them back to their senses.

Teri blinked

_'Did I just do what I think I did?' _She thought as she moved aside from his car away from his form.

"Uh… Kurama I-" Kurama blinked… he had just realized where he was, and Teri was a bright shade of pink.

_'What the…' _Teri moved away from him and moved to the front door of her shabby palace.

"Uh… Um… yah… goodnight Kurama" and with that she was gone out of sight.

_'What just happened?' _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**inu.-sess.fan****- **MUAHAHAHAHAHHA Oh yes I updated!

**Nessa****- **alright I updated!!

**Demoness13- **thankie :: eats it:: YUMMY!!!


	8. Stubborness idn't it lovely?

**_Authoress' note-_**_ I know it has taken me a while to update and I apologize… heh what can I say school and now my new job are giving me a beating… hehe anyways enough about me – enjoy the fic! Oh and I DON'T own YYH!!!_

* * *

**-Chapter 8-**

Aneko stared out into the darkness as she waited for Yusuke to get back to the temple with the pizzas they had ordered for dinner.

_'Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut about Teri's birthday… I mean she's gone back to the silent treatment ever since and it's been almost a week now'_ Aneko thought as she watched the snow fall down steadily outside.

"She always loved the snow" she mumbled more to herself as her raven hair masked her face from view.

"You shouldn't worry about her so much onna, I'm sure the girl is fine – besides if you ask me I think she's hiding something" Hiei stated, making Aneko turn and glare at him.

"My sister would never HIDE something from me OK! If it were important I assure you she would tell me… well… at least I hope she would" Aneko trailed off in thought once the door opened revealing a very chilled Yusuke and Keiko along with two large pizzas.

Aneko found herself trailing off to the table as she grabbed a slice of pepperoni.

_'All I can do is hope for the best… hope that… I don't lose her again' _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Teri found herself picking at the details upon the ceiling of her crumbling room as she waiting for her pathetic heater to kick in.

_'damn cold… damn house…maybe he's right- maybe I should leave I mean I know I can't do much better than this but at least my sister would be safe and, maybe I could go someplace warmer… though… he has left me alone since that encounter at the school' _Teri rubbed the spot that Kent had bruised only a week ago.

_'Besides what do I need here- I mean all I've done so far is get caught in a crappy school ,get caught in a crappy situation with my sister, lack of money flow and then there is always that situation with Kurama…' _Teri found herself sighing at the thought of what had happened that night.

Then she sat up.

"Hn, that was just a stupid mistake nothing more… it didn't mean anything – besides what could a guy like that want with me- nothing- absolutely nothing" Teri's room mate stirred at the sound of the hanyou's voice, she growled lowly and then dug in between her mattresses to pull out a notebook turning it to a clean page.

'_It doesn't speak to me anymore  
the determination I had for life  
has gone mute  
the map I drew for future trips around careers and experiences  
have been shredded by none other than my own greedy hands _

I just wanted everything to just swiftly leave  
leave itself in the wind behind me  
unfortunately, my car has ran out of gas  
stranded on the road of life  
labeled as the hobo that never made it

I refuse to take others' 'free rides'  
I find it downsizes my potential  
but  
what potential do I even have anymore?  
I've given up on even taking other people's pity

what kind of hobo am I?  
I don't even deserve to call myself that  
I'm more like road kill  
yeah that's IT! Pathetic road kill

no one notices you after you've been on the road awhile  
you're just a piece of forgotten scorched earth  
torn and shattered in the past  
there are hundreds like you  
but your downfall deserve just as much recognition right?  
or. maybe not'

_((Don't steal this I wrote it!))_

Teri stopped once she heard the clanking of her heat finally coming on.

_'Finally' _she thought inwardly as a stream of hot air penetrated the room – then it stopped.

_'DAMNIT!!!'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Teri stared at the wall as usual, it was math class and nothing AT ALL was even remotely interesting in this pathetic class in which they dubbed geometry.

Isosceles this and Theorem that and it was all the same concept… she had stayed awake the first class, and now all she had to do was wing it till the end of the year right?

Not so easy when you are falling asleep at the teachers explanation of Side-Angle-Side Theorem.

The bell rang

Teri hauled herself out of her chair and into the hall.

Today was like any other day, old tattered ripped jeans, baggy black turtle neck and eyes outlined in black. Her fingers were littered with rings as usual and her duck tapped shoes and guitar case had seen better days.

Teri felt her eyes dropping as she began to doze while she waited for traffic in the halls to subside, this only proved to be hazardous.

She ran right into Kurama… or should I say Suichi.

"Ow..." she mumbled under her breath she tried to avert eye contact with the kitsune, Kurama snapped himself out of his own daze just to get a glimpse of Teri's case as she cut a corner out of sight.

No matter, he saw her next class anyways.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Teri jammed her hands into her bag as she tried to find something remotely interesting in it to keep herself from getting trapped into seeing Kurama enter the room.

She knew he was coming over, but that didn't matter, she was in 'fan girl paradise.'

Kurama tried to make his way over to the Teri only to be bombarded by bubbly ditzy headed 'Suichi lovers' just as she had planned, he figured.

The bell rang as usual and class went on as usual, the class took notes, as the teacher paced back and forth on her new Wal-Mart heels- while Teri snoozed in the back and Kurama seemed deep in thought.

The bell finally rung, dismissing the kids from their educational hell – but sadly this seemed to go unnoticed by the lilac haired onna in the back.

Kurama packed his stuff slowly, he was NOT looking forward to going on another mission- but it seemed there had been some Makai prison breakouts- and it was his job to round up the fugitives as usual.

He turned to the back, awaiting the sight of her empty seat- but found himself instead gazing on what seemed to be a snoring Teri.

He smirked to himself knowing he had finally beat her at her own game as he finishing zipping up her bag, coming closer to the girl, which seemed to have caused him great confusion in the past few months- Kurama found that the hanyou was pleasantly mumbling to herself incessant dribble.

_'So this is who she talks to all the time… heh who would have figured she was her own best friend' _Kurama laughed at his own joke slightly as he began closer.

As he was about to tap her awake, he found himself being thrown across the room and slammed into a chalk board as a high pitch scream followed, he looked up to see Teri breathing heavily as she clasped her chest for air.

Several administrators ran into the room once their heard her piercing scream.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright? What happened here?" As Teri finally began to catch her breath she found herself coming up with ridiculous lies for what had happened. I had a bad dream this and I saw a mouse that… it was rather pathetic but what was she going to say? That she was afraid of any guy getting even remotely close to her while she slept?

After further explanations, or rather lies about what had happened; Teri finally pushed herself out of the building and onto the streets. She turned to leave only to hear a low chuckle in the background.

She turned slightly.

"Have a bad dream again baby?" Kent's voice asked ringing through the air, Teri stiffened to his voice but found herself unable to move, a figure dropped down into the daylight.

His amber eyes scanning her body, she stared straight ahead as if he didn't even exist to her.

He took a hold of her arm and pulled her to him.

"You know I'm right, you should let them have their own lives- when have you ever proved to be useful anyways… well besides being useful to me" Kent smirked once he dug his face into her hair.

"Ger away from her" a voice growled from the darkness as Kent ceased his harassment.

"Don't tell me you have little body guards now Teri baby, I thought you knew me better than to go and BRING OTHER PEOPLE INTO OUR BUSNIESS!" he yelled grabbing her harshly by the arm and digging his nails into the thin fabric which separated her flesh from his own.

"Get away from her, now" the voice growled again now appearing from the shadows, Kurama's emerald orbs seemed to penetrate through the evil aura which littered the air.

Kent smirked once he saw the red head emerge, he pulled Teri closer to himself grabbing a fist full of her hair and pulling her head backwards harshly.

"Looks like you got a pretty boy watching out for you" he growled, his sticky breath seeping through her skin, he yanked her head back fiercely, receiving a yelp from the girl in his grasp.

"So tell me what do you know about Theresa, Mr. Pretty boy? Let me guess not a clue right?" Kent asked getting a defiant stare from the fox demon before him, and the mumbling of pleas from the girl in his hold.

"Hey SHUT UP ONNA NO ONE ASKED FOR YOU STUPID OPIONION YOU DUMB WHORE!" Kent screamed sending a hard smack across the hanyou's face, Kurama found himself having trouble from leaping at this guy.

"Unhand her now unless you want to die" Kurama growled, Teri peered at him, only to feel herself being yanked once again to the ground, where she felt a foot slam into her hand which emitted a sickening crunch.

That was it, this guy was toast – Teri was face floor on the ground, her right hand obviously mangled that is until she was yanked upward once again.

Kent grabbed a hold of her bruised face as he tried to force her to stare at him – she wouldn't, he threw her to the ground.

"You're not worth it anyways whore- go back to the streets where you belong…" and with that he was gone.

Teri only heard the mumbling of seemed to be words, and then the feeling of someone pushing her body back up off the ground, she looked up to see Kurama looking over her obvious pathetic wounds.

She pushed herself away from the kitsune, only to find that gravity had other plans, she fell flat on her butt once again.

"Come on… I can have those wounds fixed up" Kurama mumbled only to get a glare from the girl in his presence.

"I don't need your sympathy fox" she stuttered out as she found her balance once again and grabbed a hold of her things.

"Teri-"

"No, I don't want it ok! It's not like this is anything new, just forget it," and with that Teri swung herself around the corner and out of sight.

Unfortunately for her Kurama followed

She turned around slightly once she heard the rushing of footsteps.

"I don't care how damn stubborn you are, it's not safe for you to be walking home alone at this hour, let me give you a ride-"

Teri huffed at his suggestion and pressed on, only making Kurama that much more frustrated in return.

"Teri, be reasonable" Teri zoomed around at this remark and dropped her case.

"Be reasonable, BE RESONABLE! Ok well you want to tell me what you were doing in the fucken shadows to begin with or by chance why you think this is such a 'hideous' event because Kurama I've seem much MUCH worse, This is only a scratch to what I've bared before Kurama, oh yes that's right he wasn't joking I AM NOTHING! And thus why don't you go back to your pretty little life and let me deal with my own wounds, because I know that I am not about to share them with a complete stranger LIKE YOU!" she screamed throwing objects every which way as her powers obviously became agitated.

Kurama stared at her as he eyes became alight with fury, he became infuriated. How could she think and feel such things, he grabbed her hand tightly and yanked back to the direction of his car.

"What are you- LET GO BAKA!" Teri growled as she tried to release herself from his strong grip.

"No" is all he could muster as he shoved her into the car, stuck the door on child lock and walked over to the driver's side.

Teri glared at him as she tried to steal his keys before he could shove them into the ignition.

Too late.

They were now zooming down the highway, Kurama glaring ahead as he tried to drown out the silence which plagued the car.

Teri glared out the window as she held her throbbing crushed hand – what the hell was this guy thinking?

As soon as she came back to Earth, Kurama had shut off the ignition and was staring at her.

She glared in return.

"You've lost your mind, what in KAMI'S name makes you think you can do something like this?" she asked sending an icy glare Kurama's way.

"Because I know you deserve to be treated better then that," Teri stared at him for a split second then moved her attention to the house he had parked in front of. She waited for him to open the door so she could make a run for it, but once he let her out she couldn't seem to find her feet.

"Come on" me stated, obviously still annoyed by the attack from earlier. Kurama led her to the door and then pulled her into the first warm room she had been in for months.

Teri herself found herself dozing right then there, unlike her own room which seemed to be an igloo, or the school where the thermostat was purposely left on ten below to keep you from 'dozing' this room was fantastic- her thoughts of passing out were soon brought to a halt when a woman with brown hair emerged from what seemed to be the kitchen.

"Suichi I see you're home, and you brought a friend how nice… my goodness what happened?" the woman asked coming closer to Teri to get a better look at her forming bruise, Kurama sighed.

"Yes she got into a fight earlier, I thought I might help her clean up her wounds – mother this is Teri" Kurama stated leaving Teri to fend for herself like a wounded gazelle awaiting the lion's fury.

Teri couldn't seem to find her voice as Mrs. Minamino introduced herself, Teri nodded smiling lightly at the woman's kindness but soon found herself being pulled upstairs.

Kurama pulled her into a room shutting the door behind her, Teri looked to see she was in a bedroom of some sort, Kurama's most likely. Consisting of the usual, a bed blue sheets a dresser… desk nothing fancy.

"Sit down," Kurama stated, Teri found a chair and awaited the lecture she figured was to awaiting her.

Kurama sighed taking a hold of her face and dabbing it lightly, then wrapping her hand – all this – in silence.

Once he was done with her wounds, he found memories of their peculiar kiss haunting his thoughts once again, Teri looked up and then away – obviously confused on what to say or do.

Kurama sighed and took a seat on his bed, plopping his head into his hand.

"You don't have to talk about it – It's your business… I don't want to force you to talk about something you don't want to" he mumbled getting a surprised look from the girl that sat only few feet away from him.

"Th… thanks – look- I didn't mean to snap at you – it's just… Kent does this all the time it's nothing new-"

"So was he the one that clawed you before?" Kurama asked getting a heavy sigh from Teri.

"What do you think?" she asked sarcastically now glancing up at him, Kurama sighed only to hear a yawn permeate the room… he looked to see Teri now dozing off.

"If you're that tired… you can always rest here" Kurama stated getting a smirk from the lilac haired girl.

"I would never impose like that" she stated only to find Kurama had moved from his bed already, Teri stared at it for a second then at him – finally she decided it couldn't hurt and stood up making her way to the bed but stopped before she reached it.

She looked over at Kurama with a questioning look.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked confused by his kindness, Kurama smiled at her question.

"because I want to" and with that he pushed her to the bed but not before finding the hanyou staring at him intently, he couldn't seem to think when it came to eyes, he grabbed a hold of her chin and pulled her closer to him.

Before he knew what he was doing, he once again found his lips upon hers – but it didn't take him long to catch himself and he let go.

Teri stood there, staring at him as he tried to recollect his thoughts.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to-" it didn't matter what his excuse was, he soon found himself once again in a lip lock with the girl which seemed to find her way into his arms.

She didn't want to let go, that would mean being alone in the room- only to await Kent's return, besides for some reason she seemed to enjoy it with this kitsune- not that she would ever say so out loud but he was making it more and more impossible for her stop the kiss.

She let go once she decided it was time for air, Kurama looked at her confused.

"That was my fault I apologize" Teri mumbled as she unwove herself from Kurama's hold, she found her way to the bed and crawled into the awaiting covers, the scent of roses taking over her thoughts once again.

Kurama blinked once he found her finally rested – what was with this girl? Never in a million years had met someone so… bipolar.

He made his way to the door, only to hear a mutter from the heap of covers upon his bed.

A mumbled thank you… Kurama smiled closing the door behind him – that was all he needed to know he was doing the right thing.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Tigerhw114- **well I'm glad to know that I am doing SOMETHING right hehe

**Dark Kitsune- **alright I updated yah!!

**Princess Kandra- **hehe thank you and oh course I'm gonna write more silly!!

**Nessa****- **you should! Feed back is so great I gotta tell ya, posting my stories only proven to be awesome!

**Inu.-sess.fan****- **well posting is not hard you go to document manager and download your story onto the website and then to create a story and then you follow the steps as you go.

**Bowserjr****- **yah I felt like putting in some fluff hehe.. sometimes I scare myself

**Arano**** Honou- **YAH CHOCOLATE!!! Hehe… I sorry it takes me so long to update… damn school and work… it's a crime I tell ya!!


	9. Somewhere in the back

**_Authoress' note- _**_Sorry I know I KNOW I have been taking forever to update lately… its just this thing with my sister and getting this new job (( working sucks by the way)) ehh anyways make my day and review would ya _

**-Chapter 9-**

Hiei zoomed through the trees as he became closer to his destination – Kurama's house- he couldn't seem to get Aneko off his mind, no matter how hard he tried the raven haired girl seemed to find her way into his thoughts.

He made it

He now stood on the tree outside Kurama's bedroom, the lights were off which most likely meant the fox was sleeping or out – Hiei peered through the window, usually the kitsune left it unlocked, but today was different for some reason.

He knocked loudly, hoping to get the red head's attention but only received the throwing of a shoe at the window

Hiei growled

Either Kurama had a really bad day or the kitsune had forgotten who came to his bedroom window!!

He knocked again

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Teri felt the warm covers around her as she buried herself deeper into their depths; it was so nice to be able to sleep in something that wasn't the equivalent of a wooden board.

She closed her eyes

Kurama's scent grasped her thoughts as she smelled the scent of roses all around her, but what did she expect she was in his bed.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of heavy knocking on what seemed to be the window.

Teri growled and searched the floor for something to throw at it.

A shoe

She flung her size 8 shoe at the window, only praying she didn't break it in return.

Agitated knocking continued

Teri growled and sat up slowly, who the hell would be knocking on his window? She climbed out of his blue comforter and peered out only to see red eyes staring back at hers.

It was that demon her sister was interested in

…great…

Teri sighed and flung the window open, letting the cold air in and a fire demon in the process.

Hiei stared at her as if she were a protruding zit.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he stated looking at the hanyou with utter confusion, and then realized she was bruise ridden.

"Hn, why do you care?" she stated coolly as she shut the window.

"Because this is the kitsune's room, Hn you fool" Teri glared at him in return for his comment and pointed to the door.

"Well you want to go find him be my guest, last time I saw him it was about 2 hours ago" Teri stated coldly as she plopped back on the bed and became a bundle of sheets once more.

"Hn, onna unlike you obviously I don't go trespassing people's property" Hiei stated getting a sour hard 'hah' from the bed.

"What do you call coming through someone's window fool?" Hiei felt his hand reaching for his katana at this comment, who was this girl questioning his motives!

"Tell him I was here" Hiei stated as he went back to the window sill, he turned before leaving.

"I don't care about your reason for being here, I could care less about you In general, but make sure he knows I was here onna" Teri rolled her eyes at his statement and then heard the cracking of wood as Hiei was about to jump from Kurama's window sill to the tree.

"Hey Hiei right?" Hiei stopped

"Don't hurt my sister baka, I would hate to have to get involved with that, but I trust her decision… she doesn't know much about the demon world or about… hardships in general, so don't tell her about my obvious condition got it? I'd rather she not worry about such petty things" Teri stated only getting a stare from the fire demon and then a reassuring 'Hn' as he left.

Teri sighed as she felt the window shut… this 'Hiei' dweeb was something else coming in here and bitching at her and then making her sister fall in love with him. All she knew was that he better not fuck up.

She heard the door crack as a stream of light emitted the room.

"I'm awake if that's what you're wondering" Teri stated as Kurama entered flicking the lights on.

"Was Hiei just here?" he asked, wondering why the fire demon's ki seemed to be leaving his property.

"Yah… told me to tell you he was here" Teri stated covering her eyes from the light as she swung her feet over the bed. Her hand had stopped throbbing, but her face was now decorated by a purplish-blue bruise.

Kurama stared at her for a minute until he found her searching for her shoes.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, my mother wanted-" Teri looked up at him, her mauves eyes staring holes into his soul.

"No thank you Kurama, I really should be going," and with that she found the other duck tapped shoe and slipped it on.

"But…"

"No buts Kurama… I really have to get going, trust me wherever I go, trouble follows and personally I don't want anything to happen… to you or your mother when you had nothing to do with it" she stated as she threw her hair into a very small pony tail, her lavender waves now pinned up out of her face.

"I'm sure that, nothing will happen if you just stay for…" But Kurama's plea was suddenly stopped by the stern look he received in return.

"You… don't understand fox - you have no idea what you're getting yourself involved in by even being associated with me" Teri stated as she grabbed her guitar case.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked a bit confused by Teri's sudden accusation.

"Forget it…" she stated a bit annoyed by Kurama's insistence on staying, she went for the door but was stopped by the fox accompanying her.

"Explain" he stated sternly, Teri sighed and looked down her eyes closed slowly as she inhaled again.

"Don't worry about it, its stupid really… I just have a… stupid past is all" Teri stated as she tried to reach for the door knob, Kurama stopped her grabbing her protruding hand in return.

"Everyone has a past Teri… don't run from it" Teri's eyes became alight with fury as she glared a Kurama harshly.

"E.Excuse me, YOU of all people have no right to … to I am NOT running, and its NONE of your business!!! So what if I have an ex that's a jerk, it happens all the time in this world Kurama – I AM NOT RUNNING FROM MY PAST!" Teri growled harshly, Kurama stared at her a bit shocked by her reaction.

"I was just saying…"

"I know what you were saying fox, and screw you and your damn pity – you know nothing about the situation" and with that she flung herself at the now not guarded door and stormed out.

Kurama sighed, he had done it, said something without thinking – he had always warned himself not to do such a thing… so this was what it felt like to be a heel.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurama excused himself from the dinner table early as he went to his room; to think over is previous actions.

Hiei awaited for his return and looked up once the kitsune entered the room.

"Fox" Is all the fire demon had to say to announce his presence.

"Hello Hiei" Kurama stated, as he flopped into the desk chair.

"What was that weird onna doing in your room?" Hiei had no reason to beat around the bush; the truth was that the situation bugged him ever since earlier.

"Just… resting why do you ask?" Kurama asked, daring Hiei to pry himself into his business, Hiei shrugged.

"Just wondering… not like I care" Hiei stated now leaning against the window pane with his eyes closed.

"Are you here for something?" Kurama was not in his usual polite mood, he wanted to know why the fire demon was in his room and he wanted to know NOW.

"Aneko wanted me to tell you that she wants to have a get together or something this weekend… Hn if you ask me she's bored stiff of life in general – stupid ningen life" Kurama nodded in return to Hiei's explanation.

"Yes I suppose I can come, when is it?" Hiei grunted at Kurama's question and then pulled out what seemed to be a piece of paper and threw it on the bed.

"Its all In there… Hn, later" and with that Hiei was gone into the night, Kurama grabbed the piece of paper and stuffed it in his bag, and flopped onto the bed.

Teri's scent suddenly caught his attention, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the scent allowing it to clam his nerves… he had never smelt something so… addicting… and yet he didn't know why this was.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Teri felt her blood boil as she entered the school. Her whole life was becoming a mess… she kept trying to force herself not to think about the bad things, but they haunted her thoughts.

Teri stepped into class, she had covered up the bruise from the other night, and had her normal baggy jeans and raggedy shoes… a homely top and her hair was down brushing the base of her neck, her lavender waves only made her face look more insipid.

She dropped her guitar case beside her desk as she flopped down into the hard plastic chair. She was the first person in English class for once… she needed to get out of that hell hole of a home and find somewhere to think.

She growled as she clenched her bandaged hand, Kent had broken her hand during their encounter. Teri felt a shot of pain rise through her body as she thought about Kurama's interpretation of her past.

_'Maybe he was right…' _Teri looked through her bag as she tried to drain out the memories of her horrid past, and took out a notebook; opening it to a new page she tapped her black fingernails against the pasty page.

'_buttoned up, tightened and coiled into lost memories  
bury these dark wrenched felling away from the forgive less heart  
smell nothing  
nothing, but the stale decomposing emotions  
which have been thrashed and torn into nothingness  
nothingness, in which the world depends on  
nothingness in which the world puréed IT into mixed and jagged feelings_

digging up these feelings once more  
can only prove to be tragic  
loses like these, seem only to be tolerable by the young  
by those who can forget the painful grim  
in which these emotions are encoded with  
the can look past the cracked and grimy cover  
and can see inside for what they desire

a chance to love  
a chance to create THEIR own hole  
in which they can fill it up  
with their own emotions and dreadful ends of past romances  
why must everyone feel destined to be this way?

for only heartaches can be brought alone  
with these twisted feelings  
these twisted feelings of destined love  
in which failure is a necessity  
and heartache must be endured

to find that one special tarnished and worn mirage  
to find your destiny in a sea of demise  
to find life's meaning  
to make it through life's rugged, twisted terrain  
in the emotion filled caverns below.'

_(I wrote this so don't steal it!!!)_

Teri closed the notebook once she heard the heavy footsteps of someone coming, for some reason she felt her heart jumping into her throat, then they entered.

Kurama stepped into the classroom, with Yusuke and Aneko, they had seemed to not realize Teri was even in the room… as she hid in the shadows In the back of the room.

"So you can come?" Aneko asked, Kurama nodded and laughed lightly as the girl did a cute little dance to show her excitement, Yusuke crossed his arms and smirked as well.

_'Maybe if I'm really quiet they won't notice I'm here… heh that shouldn't be too hard for me to do' _Teri watched as the three chatted amongst each other, Kurama looked up once he heard the teacher come in, her high heels clicked throughout the room as she quickly went to her desk grabbed something then scurried away.

There was still plenty of time before class started.

Then he noticed her, Teri hiding in the back of the room in her normal desk, her eyes caught his and he smiled.

Maybe he could apologize to her; he stepped closer to where she was but only felt Aneko grab him by the arm to ask him something.

He muttered something to her and then pulled away from the group, Yusuke and Aneko didn't notice as Kuwabara entered the room along with Hiei, who had decided to check up on Aneko before school started.

Kurama walked causally up to the desk as he noticed Teri now doodling on her previously written poem, he scanned her face and noticed she had covered up her bruise.

She didn't look up.

Kurama sighed and felt himself grabbing a chair and sitting adjacent to her, Teri sideway glanced him as she felt the red head come closer.

"Am I that interesting?" she asked plainly as she closed her notebook and slipped it into her bag.

Kurama stared at her for a moment and then sighed inwardly; he knew he had to apologize somehow.

"Don't even bother" she stated before he could even open his mouth, she looked at him her mauve eyes staring intently at him.

"Don't apologize… you were right… I am running away from it ok…" Kurama blinked as he watched her form those words and then drop her down to study her shoes.

"N. no I should apologize… I shouldn't have budded in like that-" Teri shrugged at this.

"At… least you cared enough to noticed," Teri felt her cheeks begin to flush at the thought, but stopped herself before it became noticeable.

"Teri… really… what he did to you… it isn't… normal you know" Teri looked up at the red head statement and then looked down once again as she saw her sister approaching.

"Just drop it ok, it was in the past" and with she watched as a piece of paper landed on her desk, she looked up to see her sister smiling at her.

"I want you to come to this part thing I'm having PLLLLEASEEE!!!" Teri blinked and then let those words register, a party… her at a party HAH that would be a site.

She grabbed the piece of paper and flipped it open… tomorrow night… she looked up and stared into the same eyes she bared, only these where full of joy instead of pain.

She sighed and folded the piece of paper.

"We'll see Aneko" Aneko giggled at this and grabbed Teri into a tight bear hug.

"OHH I knew you would agree!!!" Teri struggled to breath out the words she had not meant that she WOULD, but the bell stopped her from doing so.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Teri snapped her guitar case shut, School was over and she had done her practicing for the night.

She slipped her bag onto her bag and made her way outside… slipping out of the school doors, she saw him waiting for her.

Teri blinked at the site, what was fox boy doing here? She stepped forward towards him, but he turned and smiled at her… stopping her in her tracks.

"What… are…. You" Teri blinked as she stepped angrily towards him.

"Don't tell me you're escorting me around now? You baka I can very well take care of myself!!" Kurama only smiled at her reaction and then shook his fiery locks.

"I was hoping I would catch you… I was wondering if you wanted to go to get some coffee… it's the least I can do for being a jerk earlier" Teri stared at him for a second then felt her grip upon her guitar case loosen.

"Uh… no… that's alright you don't have to-"

"But I insist, please Teri… I would feel better if I knew I had apologized formally" Teri sighed at his statement and then looked down at the floor.

No one ever apologized to her… she was always the one to do it.

"… Alright I suppose, but JUST coffee that's it," Kurama smiled at this and grabbed her case from her loose grip before she could react.

"What did I say about-"

"Its part of my apology" Kurama interrupted as he walked to his car and unlocked it putting the guitar case into the back, Teri threw her stuff in the back as well.

And they were off.

Once they arrived at the coffee shop and were seated with their drinks, Teri felt her cheeks burning as she remembered the fact that Kurama had actually insisted on paying.

Teri looked down at her drink and sipped it slowly, she looked up.

"So tell me… how DID you know I was in trouble that night?" Teri asked, Kurama felt all thoughts being drained out of his mind as he tried to think of a plausible answer.

"Because of your energy went skyrocketing once he approached you… I thought you might have been in need of assistance so I came to help…"

Teri stared at him, her eyes reading right through his dishonesty

"Liar"

"E.Excuse me?" he asked, Teri took another long sip of her Chia tea and then set it down.

"That's a flat out lie and you know it, I know for a fact you were there before then just waiting for me to go home… Hmm I should have known you would have gotten noisy after that scratch on my neck… you do know the saying Kurama, curiosity killed the cat" Kurama sweatdropped at this.

"I… didn't… that wasn't just a scratch Teri" Teri waved his excuse away with.

"That's beside the point, you WERE watching for me, don't try to deny it," Kurama blushed at this, she had caught him red handed.

Damnit.

Teri sighed as she leaned back into the booth.

"I suppose… I should be grateful… never had anyone actually look out for me…" she looked up thoughtfully, Kuram was taken a back

"What about your parents?" Teri looked at him leaned forward in her seat.

"My mother was too ill to even realize she had more than one child… and my father well… he wasn't exactly the picture of… a caring parent," Teri stated as she grabbed her tea and took a long swig.

**Flashback**

Teri was on her knees scrubbing the floor, her long waves of lavender curls were pinned back out of her face as she dunked the brush back into the grimy water.

She fragile childlike body, leaned forward as she tried to get a better look at the spot she had been trying to get out of the floor.

Blood

Then she felt her face collide with the ground, and a low chuckle emerge from above her, she looked up to see her father hovering over her, a paper bag in his hand as two gray wolf ears popped out of his shabby looking black hair and a gray wolf tail swished behind him.

"WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS GIRL?" he screamed, his voice slurring as Teri looked up her eyes full of terror as she felt her father's hand come down forcefully slapping her across the face.

Teri's eyes filled up with eyes as she tried to keep from herself from crying out in pain.

"I... I'm cleaning up this mess... sir" Teri stated as she refused to look up into her father's eyes, he smirked and stepped over her.

"Damn right, it's your blood you clean if up, and after that get out of my site runt," Teri felt her body shake as she forced herself to stare back down at the spot upon the floor… her blood… and he had caused it.

**End of Flashback **

Teri squeezed her eyes shut as she thought about just one of the terrible memories she had stored years ago, Kurama looked at her, watching as her eyes turned from docile orbs to pure terror.

She shook it off

Teri looked up and smiled.

"That's in the past now… he's gone… and so is my mother, didn't know her much - she was… ill ever since I can remember… she was human you know, she became ill with something after my birth – she did smell like lilies though, I can remember that," Teri looked out the window as a small smile graced her lips… her mother – she shouldn't have been the one to die.

Teri snapped herself out of her day dream once she realized it was getting late, she looked at the clock and then stood.

"Come on… I suppose I have kept you out long enough, "Teri grabbed her now empty cup and threw it into the trash.

"We can stay longer if you want…" Teri shook her head.

"No I know you have better places to be…" Kurama shook his head in protest, but Teri grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the door.

"Come on, you have a family to get to, can't mess with that," and before he knew what was happening he was at the driver side of his car, he sighed and unlocked it for the girl on the other side.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurama turned the engine off as he made it into the 'group home' parking lot, Teri stared out the window, but snapped herself out of her thoughts and grabbed her things placing them into her lap.

"Are you going to Aneko's… party?" Kurama asked, Teri looked over at him and sighed.

"I suppose so… It wouldn't hurt – not really my thing, but if it makes her happy"

Kurama smiled, she was so much like Hiei, caring so much for her sister, and yet not expecting anything in return.

Teri looked over at him in puzzlement.

"What?" she asked confused by the smile upon his features.

"Nothing" he mumbled, Teri raised a brow, but brushed it off – she opened the car door, but before stepping out she leaned over and pecked Kurama upon the cheeked.

And at this simple interaction the kitsune blushed.

"Thanks… for caring; I suppose I forgot that not everyone is corrupt out there…" Teri smiled once she realized the tint upon his cheeks.

"Goodnight" and with that she slipped out of the car and shut the door.

Why couldn't women be simple?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Vihnanime****- **yah I updated, sorry it took so long for me to do so '

**KuramasGirl123 - **hehe you're going to have to wait for a little while longer… the past will be revealed in good time.

**Hiei'scutegirl****- **YAH I UPDATED!!!!

**Rahenne****- **hehe thank you -

**Kohaku**** Piers- **hmmm Kurama might turn into Youko… and there's a good chance Teri will do so as well… hehe I'm not sure why I let that Kent guy beat the crap out of her… probably because she was afraid or something… Hmm you'll just have to wait to find out:-P

**Bowserjr****- **yah he kind creeps me out too… heh and I created him which creeps me out even more


	10. Not such a party animal

**_Authoress' note- _**_Yah I know… I haven't updated in forever… life can do that to you I guess… anyways enjoy…_

**-Chapter 10-**

Kurama stared out the window as he watched the rain fall in steady sheets, Aneko was laughing happily with Botan as they joked about this and that – Hiei was sitting on the window sill and the rest of the party was pretty much in carefree conversation.

_'I don't know why I worry about her so much – I'm sure she can find her way here…'_ Kurama thought as he witnessed a blot of lightening flash through the sky, soon accompanied by an earth shattering boom of thunder.

Aneko looked over at the red head which seemed to be lost in thought as he glanced out into nothingness; she felt her happy mood disintegrate once she remembered her sister's tardiness.

_'Should I be worried… oh little sister how I wish I knew you better' _and with that the sound of light knocking echoed through the room, Aneko felt herself become enthralled as she opened the door.

There stood Teri soaking wet – mascara smeared and hair drenched due to the terrible weather – Aneko gasped slightly as she noticed a light bruise which was evident around Teri's eye.

Letting the teen in, the young raven haired girl shut the door behind her and watched as Teri rang out her clothes.

"Sorry… I suck at directions" she stated plainly as she looked up to see her sister's shocked expression.

"Oh lil- Teri you could have just called… or something…" Teri stared at her plainly annoyed.

"I'm here in once piece aren't I?" the lavender haired girl asked, Aneko nodded and then found herself staring at Teri's bruise ridden face.

Teri raised a brow in confusion but then brought a hand to her face… the rain must have washed away her poor attempt to hide her wounds.

"I – just got hit with a volley ball at school that's all" Teri stated as she watched Aneko's gaze move to something else in the room.

"You… you want to take… a shower or something… some dry clothes – you might get sick if you stay like that" Aneko pointed out dumbly, Teri looked down at her attire and felt herself smirk.

_'Just like mother… always worried about the little things,' _Teri looked back up at her sister and nodded numbly.

"I suppose you're right… if it's not a bother that is," Aneko clapped her hands in joy and shook her head profusely.

"Oh course not! Oh you're going to look so cute in pink!" Ankeo shrieked as she skidded down the hall, Teri's face paled.

"Pink" she stated dumbly, at this the lavender haired teen looked around at the rest of the faces which littered the room.

Yusuke pushed his way to the door and coughed lightly.

"So… what's your name again?" he asked, Teri blinked and watched as the room focused all of their attention on her.

She hated that

"Its Teri, would you like me to tattoo it to my forehead so you don't forget, or would loser be easier to remember?" she asked flatly, making the spirit detective clench his fists.

"Hey you don't have to be such a bitch you know," he stated rather annoyed from the girl's sudden verbal attack.

"Whatever," Teri stated in her usual flat tone as she watched the room erupt once again in conversation, looking around cautiously she sighed and turned to the door, taking the door knob in her tight grip she turned it harshly.

"Tell Aneko to just forget this," and with that before a protest could be heard the young girl was gone once again into the storm.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As Aneko re-entered the room with a towel and other things her sister might need, she realized the room was short one person.

Allowing the objects in her grasp fell to the ground, Aneko looked over at Hiei.

"Where is she?" The raven haired girl asked only getting an 'Hn' from her boyfriend.

"What do you mean Hn! Where the hell is my sister HIEI JAGANSHI!" Aneko asked now furious from being refused the information she so dearly desired

"She left onna," Aneko stared at the fire demon in disbelief and then looked over at Kurama who seemed to be debating with himself on what to do.

_'Should I go after her…? No you can't do that what would Aneko think if you left to? Damnit Teri do you have to be so stubborn all the time?' _Just as the fox stood up from his position a large crash could be heard from the outside.

"What the hell was that?" Kuwa asked as he rushed to the door along with the others.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Teri allowed the cold rain to pour over her already shivering body as she made her way down the steps… what was she thinking coming to this damn party? She should have known it was going to end up like this.

Teri sighed in discontent as she tried to look through the impermeable rain but suddenly felt herself being slammed into the ground.

Looking up she saw the lustful eyes of a wolf demon, he chuckled lowly as he grabbed a hold of Teri's arms forcing them to her sides.

"Well, Master didn't tell me finding you would be this easy," The demon stated huskily as he bared his fangs in a toothy grin.

Teri blinked as she felt the demon's knee make contact with her stomach harshly knocking the wind out of her.

"Get off me… NOW" Teri stated as she grabbed a hold of the demon's shoulders and shoved him off her forcefully.

He grinned and chuckled lowly from her sad attempt to escape.

"Master said you would be difficult, but don't worry I won't hurt you… much" and with that the wolf demon laughed excitedly as he rushed at the hanyou.

_'What the… what is this!' _Teri asked herself as felt her face come in contact with the cold earth once again.

Looking up fiercely Teri felt her patience slipping as the demon charged at her once again, growling angrily she moved swiftly to the side forcing the demon to slam into the ground instead of her, swiftly rising to her feet, Teri raised her hand now controlling a fallen rock with her telekinesis, she aimed it at the demon.

"Tell me who your fucking master is or be prepared to die" Teri stated angrily as her breathing became raged, the demon only chuckled at this.

"A feisty little hanyou now aren't we," and with that before Teri knew what was coming she was tripped and slammed into the cold earth once again, the demon now loomed over.

"Hmmm maybe your sister would be more obliged to come with me instead" the demon stated smirking once he found the shocked expression in which Teri now wore.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" and with that she slammed the rock into her assailant's head stood up, and unsheathed throwing daggers from within the hem of her baggy jeans. Now in a defensive stance, Teri clutched her weapons tightly.

"This does not concern her you spineless piece of shit, Stand up!" Teri stated only to see the demon groaning in pain upon the floor from her previous attack.

"GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP!" Teri growled as the demon looked up angrily at her.

"How dare you strike me wench," the demon stated and as Teri heard those words she found the wolf demon launching itself at her.

And before she knew what she was doing, the demon landed upon the now stain ridden ground.

Dead

Her breathing became raged once again as she watched the demon's blood seep through the barren ground, she glanced upward as she heard what seemed to be distant screams of several voices around her.

Allowing reality to come back into view, Teri realized she was surrounded by the team, glancing around the shocked expressions she soon found her sister's face in the crowd.

In complete horror

Teri quickly backed away from the corpse and then harshly slammed her palm in the center of her forehead.

_'Damnit.. damn demon side… she'll never forgive you for this idiot… you just fucked up big time Teri –way to go' _Teri looked up once she felt herself slipping back into the folds of actuality.

"Y-you just" Yusuke stated pointing to the fallen demon.

"I didn't mean to ok! It just happened!" Teri stated now letting her dirt ridden hair fall upon her face freely.

"Sister…" is the only thing Aneko could muster as she watched Teri's gaze move to her own, but then watched as the lavender haired girl dropped her head in shame.

"I… I didn't want you to see… this part… of me" Teri stated blandly as she fought the urge to storm off into the wilderness, but suddenly found herself in the tight embrace of her sister.

"Oh sister why didn't you tell me you were in trouble sooner! I could have been there!" Aneko choked out as she sobbed upon her sister's shoulder, Teri looked down at her confused… she obviously didn't understand.

_'She… she doesn't get it… I'm a terrible person I just killed a creature and she is forgiving me for it! NO, not even that she isn't even asking questions about what happened… why… why is she doing this?' _Teri took her sister abruptly by the shoulders and moved her aside.

Moving the fallen demon slowly, Teri bent down and retrieved the daggers she had used earlier; quickly wiping them across her pants she sheathed them within the hem of her jeans once again and stood up.

Looking around at the group's mixed expressions she couldn't find any words to explain the humiliation she felt at the moment.

"Teri…" Kurama muttered taking a step forward, the hanyou however did not respond – instead she turned away.

"I cannot explain this… so please don't ask me to… just send me to jail I don't care" Teri muttered as she looked down at the ground, but soon found a strong hand grasping her shoulder, looking up she found a familiar red head staring down at her.

"I think we need to get out of this weather first, before we jump to any more conclusions," Kurama stated… Teri sighed and nodded in defeat.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Teri followed behind Kurama and the others slowly as they made their way back to the temple and quickly discussed the situation with Koenma.

Teri kept her head down as she replayed the events in her head… it had been a while since one of them had found her, suddenly ramming into a wall Teri looked up to see Kurama's concern face.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked confused by her obviously abnormal actions, Teri just blinked and nodded.

"Oh course, this is nothing new I've told you that before," she stated as he sighed and nodded in return – he hated knowing she was lying.

As they entered the room, Aneko grasped Teri's hand and pulled her to the direction of the shower.

"Please, get cleaned up and here" Aneko handed her a towel and watched as Teri's eyes gazed up at hers.

"Is there a reason for your charity?" Teri wondered out loud, only getting a sigh from her sister.

"Because I love you little sister, I shouldn't have to have a reason," Teri blinked… she… she loved her? No- no one loved her she was nothing but trouble!

Teri felt her self choke as she heard those words and turned to the shower.

"Please don't say things you don't mean," and with that the door shut and the shower was turned on.

Aneko looked behind her at the faces with littered the room and felt her mind go numb at the saddened faces around her.

"Don't… don't worry Aneko, I'm sure Teri didn't mean It," Keiko stated as she watched her friend nod rigorously and then disappear into the hall.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Teri allowed the hot water to seep through her skin as she ignored the throbbing pain she felt in her stomach an arm from the earlier attack.

Suddenly the sound of rough knocking emitted the room, Teri sighed as she grabbed the towel she was given earlier and tied it around her body tightly.

No mascara

No cover up

Nothing

Teri opened the door in confusion only to find Hiei standing in the door way

"What?" she asked confused at why the fire demon was knocking on her door.

"What you said to Aneko, Hn" Teri stared at him for a moment until she understood what he meant, Teri sighed.

"Look…I don't know if you would understand and I am not about to go explaining it to some dweeb that randomly knocks on my door but look, there is no reason in hell why she should be shooting off at the mouth about well… you know when she doesn't even know what she is talking about… there is no way in hell she could… you know… I'm a terrible person and ya de ya de yada – I just don't like being fed lies so I just wanted to end it right then and there got it?" Teri asked rather peeved. Hiei stared at her for a moment but then found the door had shut in his face.

_'…. Hn'_

Hiei turned back to the room where he rest of the team had decided to settle in, Aneko sat sadly by the window as she thought over her previous actions.

"Did… did I say something wrong?" she asked herself more than anyone else, Hiei let out a 'Hn' and just say back down at the window sill without a word.

Kurama sighed as he stood up.

"I'll go… get her something to wear- I don't think pink is her thing," he stated as he turned to his room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Teri stared at herself in the mirror as she took out her earrings slowly, leaving her face now bare of everything but her natural beauty – suddenly a knock halted her actions and as she opened the door she found the kitsune staring at her.

"I… brought these for you I figured it was better than pink," Kurama stated as he handed her a bundle of clothes, Teri looked down at the clothes and the back at the red head

"Uh… yah thanks," she stated plainly as she finally realized she was without her makeup or jewelry at this she yelped and promptly shut the door.

Kurama stood there dumbfounded for a moment, she looked… so different without all that other stuff she added to her appearance, but he couldn't tell her that… could he?

Teri pulled on the clothes that had been given to her, a pair of gray sweat pants and a baggy black tee-shirt obviously Kurama's – she opened the door after she had fixed her appearance and still found the kitsune staring at the door dumbfounded.

"That was… fast" he stated hesitantly, Teri rose a brow.

"Are you alright?" she asked a bit frazzled by his actions, Kurama snapped back to reality and nodded.

"Yes of course… its just… you look nice without all that make-up," Teri rose a brow at this, Kurama sweat dropped and brought his hands up in defense.

"Not that you look back with it on, heh it's just… er… I think I'm gonna go now," Kurama turned and began to walk the opposite way.

"Don't be so defensive," Kurama turned as he heard these words.

"I'm… just not use to… people seeing me like that is all," Teri stated with a shrug as she looked down at her clothes and then back up at the kitsune.

"These are yours aren't they?" Kurama chuckled and nodded.

"Yes well… sorry they are a bit big but it was the best I could do," Teri shrugged and walked past him.

"Don't sweat it fox-boy, they're fine… thanks" and with that Teri thumped down the hall and into the living room with the rest of the house's inhabitants.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Theresa Hart isn't it?" Koenma asked as the young lavender haired girl entered the room, she stopped at looked over at the pint sized ruler.

"Yah…" Teri answered hesitantly.

"So we meet again… you want to explain this whole dilemma or am I just gonna have to guess," Teri looked at Koenma, and with a snort she laughed.

"Go ahead and guess all you want, it doesn't mean you'll guess the right answer," Koenma glared at her, and then stood.

"Fine… there are other ways of figuring these things out," and as those words were spoken Koenma sighed and disappeared back to spirit world.

_'Do what you need to pacifier breathe… there is no way of cracking this case.' _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Cadet Klamsy -** Let me explain a few things about this fic, because after reading some reviews it has come to my attention that some readers are quite confused by my writing style. When I say "she played till her fingers bled" that does not mean in literal terms that her fingers bled… it's a metaphor, a literary device and rhetorical strategy to help make a piece of writing sound more sophisticated and polished. Another thing about "Gibson" ok the only reason why the fuck I know WHAT a Gibson guitar is, is because my brother plays and lets just say I am pretty stupid when it comes to guitar brands and all… so I apologize if I spelled it incorrectly… I don't use spell check either ' so… eh deal with it. Hmm Oh yes the car thing… well if you clearly read the story you know that the truck isn't hers, its her friends and if you also know what kind of truck it is, which I believe I said in the text was a 1995 Dodge Dakota pick up you would know that it is a piece of fucking shit and that upkeep is not a big deal, payments are usually already paid off… and still it is her friend's car- not hers. You should read the text more thoroughly… I know sometimes we tend to read over vital info… but Please re-read before you criticize. About Teri driving since she was 12… that doesn't mean she was technically driving on the road, it means she was driving a car illegally off road… (I've been driving since I was 12 so I know this is a possibility) and also, about the whole her being poor thing. I said in the text specifically that her prized possession WAS her guitar and that is why it is a Gibson , people DO have this happen to them… just because you have nothing doesn't mean you can't have one very important possession you hold on to… and in Teri's case her guitar is it. Now I know that I sound like… someone who should be locked up by correcting these misunderstandings… but it has to be done… hope this helps clear up some confusion. - Blue

**Crazy4YuYuHakusho- **thank you I am glad you like it :-D

**Rahenne****- **Sorry it took me so long to update… life has been so hectic for me lately… heh anyways I'll try to get better at being on time with my updates

**Youko's**** Daughter Sakaki- **yah… Kent is creepy isn't he… Hmmm and I am glad you like the fic, I try to capture the characters more than anything '

**Demoness13- **thanks you!

**Makaikitsunedemon****- **I really appreciate your comment and I must agree… some people just don't look around or appreciate life for what it truly is… is rather sad really

**Tigerhw114- **hehe you were never annoying to me ' I think everyone knows by now that I suck at spell check and at updating on time 0.o

**Rheebus****- **NO! Don't stop reading: throws candy at you: here I soooo sorry for not updating sooner hehe -

**Midnight Scribbler- **yah she is a lot like Hiei isn't she… heh, yah I write all that poetry lyrics stuff, actually from my own life shit, sometimes I just like to stick it in my stories – I'm glad you like them

**Hiei'scutegirl****- **Sure no problem hehe :-p

**Bowserjr****- **hehe yah it does look like the two are hitting it off doesn't it… I'll have to update sooner so you can find out what happens .


	11. Aggitated Compliance

**-Chapter 11-**

Aneko stared at her sister taking in her appearance. She would have never guessed her baby sister would carry daggers, let alone kill anyone.

"So that's it then you aren't gonna tell us why that THING attacked you?" Aneko asked a bit flustered by Teri's lack of explanation.

"Basically." Teri affirmed

"Well that's just great Theresa! How are we suppose to help you if you don't tell us what the HELL is going on!" Aneko screamed only getting a chuckle from her tattered younger sister.

"That's just it I don't want your help Aneko... I don't want any of your help. This is my problem and I won't allow you to let it become yours." Teri looked up at her older sister who was now advancing upon her.

"Well that's too bad Teri, this is my problem now because you are my baby sister! Besides you just killed someone!" Teri sighed at her sister's persistence

Teri turned for the front door.

"I should be going..." Teri rushed through the words as she grabbed a hold of the door knob in front of her.

"I don't think Koenma wants you to leave yet, besides its raining quite hard out there and you did just get attacked." Kurama stated making Teri's grip upon the door knob loosen.

_' I really should be going, but I know fox boy will just follow me' _

Teri sighed and let go of the door knob as she turned around

"Fine ... I suppose staying till morning won't kill me... hopefully" she mumbled at the end as Kurama just smiled warmly to her

"Good you can take my room, I'll sleep out here" Teri huffed and glared at the fox annoyed by his suggestion

"Um- no I'll stay out here thank you- like I've said many times before I don't want your sympathy fox" The group around them looked quite confused by the argument that was about to erupt.

"What... what is she talking about Kurama? How does she know you are a fox demon?" Yusuke asked eyebrows raised.

Kurama looked at Teri his placid face covering his obvious annoyance with the misfit's stubbornness. How was he to explain that he had been secretly watching over the hanyou for the last few months...

"I..." Kurama was having a rare moment where he didn't know what to say.

Teri felt her hard exterior soften a bit as she watched the fox demon struggle with his words... a very human trait which she didn't expect to see.

"He told me... just trying to be friendly I suppose - and forget it detective..." Teri could barely believe those words left her mouth but it made the detective's questioning gaze disappear.

Kurama looked over at the wolf mutt a bit of confusion on his face.

"Well anyways enough chit chat I think we have all had enough excitement for one night" Botan bubbled, everyone groaned in agreement as they stood up trying to leave the very awkward situation unfolding before them.

Kurama stayed behind as the group dispersed to their different parts of the temple, he leaned against the wall exhausted by his overworked mind.

Teri looked over at the red headed teen crossing her arms as she awaited his lecture.

"What?" she asked a bit bothered by the silence that was engrossing the room.

"Why must you be so stubborn... please just take my room I know you haven't been sleeping well and I would feel much more comfortable offering the guest the bed over the couch" Kurama's question only got a chuckle and a mumbled whatever from the hanyou.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that" Kurama stated making Teri turn around now staring at the teen who's calm demeanor quickly turned to aggravation.

"Please if anything I am a prisoner NOT a guest, the couch will be fine and really you should stop worrying about me- I can very well take care of myself" Teri sat down on the couch as Kurama approached her sitting next to the hanyou.

He didn't want to say anything insulting in case the girl would run but the thought of that demon attacking her kept stealing his thoughts... obviously she could NOT take care of herself or she wouldn't be in this situation... but he couldn't say that he knew her reaction and he felt more at ease having her near and safe with him and the team nearby.

"Teri... I just want you to rest however if you feel more comfortable sleeping out here then by all means do so..." Kurama turned and looked at Teri, their close proximity making their conversation that much more intimate

"Well... thanks... I guess I'll see you in the morning then..." Teri murmured as the awkwardness of the situation mounted - Kurama's intense stare made Teri fidget

Kurama turned away not really knowing what to do next... he had never had such a tense relationship with another person before. The fox demon stood and turned to the hallway which lead to his room within the temple.

"Get some rest... I'm sure Koenma will be visiting in the morning and I would suggest you be on your best behavior tomorrow... only time will tell what questions he will have."

Teri rolled her eyes at the last statement as she began to relax and then finally found herself collapse onto the couch.

Kurama turned the lights off and smirked at the actions of the young misfit.

_'At least you are safe for the night...'_


	12. The Chase

**-Chapter 12-**

_"Get some rest... I'm sure Koenma will be visiting in the morning and I would suggest you be on your best behavior tomorrow... only time will tell what questions he will have."_

_Teri rolled her eyes at the last statement as she began to relax and then finally found herself collapse onto the couch._

_Kurama turned the lights off and smirked at the actions of the young misfit._

_'At least you are safe for the night...'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Teri's eyes slid open slowly as she heard what sounded like the rattling of pan in the next room.

the kitchen.

_'interesting...'_

Teri looked at the clock in the room... 9am.

groaning to herself once she realized how late she had slept, Teri rolled off the couch and made her way towards the sound of all the commotion.

Teri glanced into the kitchen. There stood Aneko and another girl with aqua colored hair cooking what seemed to be breakfast.

Aneko turned.... she smiled slightly at the sight of her younger sister.

"Teri.... good morning.... did you sleep well?" Teri ruffled her brow in confusion at the sight in front of her- Aneko's kitchen companion turned in curiosity.

"Oh I'm sorry, Yukina this is my lit- my sister Teri... Teri this is Yukina she lives here with Genkai and me,"

Yukina bowed slightly and smiled sweetly to the hanyou - staring at her with her large crimson eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you, I apologize for not being present last night - I was helping Genkai with supplies for the temple."

Teri nodded bluntly.

_'I guess Genkai is the owner of this place... how many more people are there in this freaky group?' _

Kurama cleared his throat startling Teri out of her thoughts.

"I see you're up - did you sleep well?" Teri grumbled in response raising her shoulders slightly. Kurama wasn't shocked at the response - Teri didn't seem like a morning person.

"We are making pancakes for everyone, it would be lovely if you could join us Teri," Yukina smiled sweetly at the lavender haired girl

_'great.... I wonder if they are trying to fatten me up before I get sent off to jail' _ Teri nodded slightly, signaling she would join - she trudged to a seat and plopped down - Kurama grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee

taking a seat next to Teri he put the mug in front of the raggedy looking girl.

_'Thank goodness' _ she thought as she chugged down the strong brew. Kurama just smirked.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The boys sat around the table stuffed from the breakfast the girls had made.

"Yukina my love you have outdone yourself again!" Kuwabara declared, Yukina just smiled sweetly at the orange haired boy.

Hiei glared at them from a distance.

Teri observed the group around her as they chatted randomly about this and that. They seemed very close.

Maybe this was the right place for her sister.

"And why wasn't I invited?" asked a child's voice from the door way, making the group's chatter end.

Koenma took a seat next to Yusuke and cleared his throat, Teri stared at the small ruler awaiting the discussion about her future.

"So Teri, I did some research on that demon last night since you didn't want to tell me what is going on and I found out quite a bit of information."

Teri rolled her eyes at this - she could only guess what he had discovered.

"Oh really?" Teri stated sarcastically making Koenma groan.

"Yes really, turns out he is part of a very powerful wolf gang in Makai that captures females and uses them as slaves, and your father was head of the clan until he died a few years back"

Uh Oh.

Kurama turned and stared at the girl beside him along with the rest of the room, Teri sighed deeply and attempted to stand up but Kurama snatched her arm and slammed her back down into her seat.

"Explain."

The red head couldn't believe what he was hearing - was Teri head of a dangerous clan?

Teri turned to look at the red-head beside her.

"What else is there to explain?" she asked getting a frown from Kurama.

"Why was that demon looking for you?" Teri yanked her arm from Kurama's grasp and stood up from the table taking a few steps away from the group of fighters in front of her. Kurama attempted to stand but was halted from Teri shoving the table in front of him with her telekinesis

Teri needed a plan to escape.

"Teri- you realize that by not telling us what is going on you are putting everyone here in danger - including Aneko"

_'especially Aneko' _ Teri thought as she listened to Kurama's plea

"Please let us help you little sister - whatever it is you have done, I'm sure we can figure something out," Teri frowned at this.

What she had done.

"Enough-" Teri stated lowly.

"The only person that needs to worry about this is me - so please stay out of it -" Teri headed for the door slamming it open with her powers.

and she was gone.

Aneko wanted to run after her but she couldn't see to find her feet - her sister was part of a clan.... a dangerous clan her father use to run - she didn't understand, her father was such a good man....

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurama growled inwardly. Why wouldn't she let them help her ....

"Kurama, didn't you say she lives in a group home near your school?" Koenma asked snapping the fox demon out of his pondering.

"Yes but I doubt she will be there by the time we get there"

"I wonder if she is in the human world gathering up females for her clan.... if her father was head of the clan, most likely she is now their ruler," Kurama thought about this as Koenma spoke. Wolf demons were tricky - their rulers were usually male heirs due to their belief that females are inferior.... but if Teri and Aneko were his only offspring it was possible....

"Perhaps - but Teri is so anti-social in school...."

" Well anything is possible at this point - it would explain why she is so adamant about discussing the topic - I'll send some guards to check it out - until then keep watch out for anything suspicious." Yusuke nodded as Hiei stood closer to Aneko.

And Koenma was gone.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Teri burst out the doors of the group home carrying a sac and her guitar.

_'I need to get away from here... far away - they know too much' _ Teri began walking towards the bus stop.

she was making her get away on public transportation.

Great...

That's when she noticed some very suspicious looking 'humans' entering building behind her.

_'I should have known Koenma would send the goon squad after me' _ Teri grumblef to herself as she ducked into a dark alley way

"I guess I'm taking the scenic route" she griped as she walked into the darkness only to feel someone grab her roughly from behind and shove their hand over her mouth.

.... the smell of roses.

Kurama watched as the guards Koenma had sent entered the group home Teri had been living in - and that's when he saw the lavender haired girl duck into the ally way right down the street from him.

_'Good thing that portal was still open' _ Kurama thought as he walked towards the ally way. He had left right after Koenma disappeared hoping he would catch the girl before she had a chance to vanish.

He didn't really know why he was so intent on figuring out Teri's situation - maybe it was because she had put Yukina and the other girls in danger... or maybe because she was the only woman that had kept his interest for longer than an hour.

The only thing Kurama knew for certain was that she needed help. And he was going to try and assit her whether she wanted him to or not.

Kurama snuck up behind the girl and grabbed her, putting his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

if Koenma's guards heard....

Teri mumbled as her capture dragged her further down the alley.

_' What the hell is going on' _ Teri thought as she heard them shush her - Kurama pushed her into the wall grabbing both her wrists and pinning her.

" Teri please cooperate, I doubt you want Koenma's guards to capture you," Teri grumbled at this and glared at the boy in front of her.

"Let me go Kurama" she stated angrily only getting a glare from the red-head.

"You're in danger - if not from demons then from Koenma and the others and I assure you they will find you sooner or later, so I suggest you let me help you unless your intentions are to get caught," Teri grumbled as she felt the heat of fox demon on her.

He was very close to her now, pinning her whole body to the wall with his own.

Did he think he was going to get some kind of incentive for helping her....

Teri knew she didn't have much of a decision - even if she wanted to get free of the fox demon she knew he or someone one would find her sooner or later

This was Youko Kurama after all. She knew the myths very well.

"Fine fox, but you better not be expecting any information just because you're helping me" Kurama rolled his eyes at this and dragged her out back into the day time - towards his home.


	13. A Kitsune's Prisoner

_**Authoress' note: **__alright well please review!_

**-Chapter 13-**

_He was very close to her now, pinning her whole body to the wall with his own._

_Did he think he was going to get some kind of incentive for helping her...._

_Teri knew she didn't have much of a decision - even if she wanted to get free of the fox demon she knew he or someone one would find her sooner or later_

_This was Youko Kurama after all. She knew the myths very well._

_"Fine fox, but you better not be expecting any information just because you're helping me" Kurama rolled his eyes at this and dragged her out back into the day time - towards his home._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurama gripped Teri's arm firmly as he walked up the steps to his house.

his mother's car was gone.

_'good they left already - I won't have to explain why I'm dragging a girl around carrying luggage ' _ he thought as he released the girl's arm to pull his key out and open the door.

Teri glanced up at the red head as he opened the door.

"Why are you acting like a worried parent right now -" Kurama grabbed her arm tightly as if Teri was going to sprint at any moment. She growled at this.

he pushed her inside and shut the door.

"I don't like being controlled fox - so let go of my arm" Teri growled lowly yanking her body away from the red headed teen.

Kurama sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry but you have a tendency of running" Kurama stated. Teri rolled her eyes.

"What am I doing here Kurama?" Teri stated coldly now standing a few paces from the fox demon her baggage left abandoned on the floor - she glared ruthlessly at the boy in front of her.

it took all she had she had to not let her powers take over the situation.

"I want to help you Teri"

"Oh really - by bringing be to your house? Don't tell me you expect me to stay here so you can 'watch over me' like a mother hen" Teri growled.

Kurama gave the wolf mutt an annoyed look.

"I'm not trying to 'watch over you' - if you stay here I can help mask your energy since I have an energy shield over the house. if I helped you run it would only be a matter of time until Hiei found you with his Jagan - assuming Aneko is searching for you"

_'Jagan.... that would cause an issue' _ Teri thought as she huffed.

" Fox I doubt your mother will approve of me staying in your house without an explaination - and do you really want to put her in that kind of danger?" Teri asked crossing her arms as she awaited the fox demon's response.

Kurama took a step forward.

"And what kind of danger do you speak of? If you tell me who is after you perhaps I can help-"

"No- like I've said before this is my problem and I can't let anyone else suffer because of my... predicament even if they are Youko Kurama and his group of good doers" Kurama sighed heavily.

"Fine - but can you please just stay here until Koenma's guards are out of the area. I don't want to go against my word - I did tell you I would help you... if running is what you wish to do then so be it," Teri eyed the red headed teen.

Koenma's guards were swarming the city... it would make it difficult to 'slip away' and the fox does have an energy shield which could mask her - this would be one of the last places the fox demon's friends would check.

Teri clenched her jaw once she realized what she had to do - damnit.

"Alright - fine - whatever.... but I don't want your mother to know I'm here - she may only be human but the cretins after me can use that and find some way to harm her if she knows my ware bouts," Kurama shrugged.

"She is gone for the weekend with my step father and step brother for a 3-day vacation," Teri raised a brow

"And why may I ask are you not with them?" She questioned making Kurama chuckle, he scratched the back of his head.

"I told them I had a school project"

"Is that the truth?" Teri asked

"Well.... not exactly" Kurama murmured, Teri shook her head.

"Don't tell me you stayed in town to keep an eye on me since Kent left that bruise a few days ago," Kurama stiffened at this.

"That wasn't just a bruise Teri - he broke your hand and as far as I can tell he has no intention of leaving you alone"

"That's not your problem fox boy - did you stay in town to watch over me or not?"

".... perhaps" Teri huffed at this.

_'This is so damn irritating, who does he think he is my protector? And the kissing.... what the hell is this turning into?'_

"You can't keep watching over me ok. I can take care of myself and.... I don't understand the kissing and it needs to stop - you are getting too close to me for your own good."

Kurama blinked - speechless as he analyzed his companion's outburst.

"I need distance" Teri murmured.

She pulled down on the sleeves of her ratty green sweatshirt. She didn't like getting close to people - especially men.

"I don't understand" Kurama stated bluntly taking a step closer to the hanyou.

Teri took a step back.

"What don't you understand?" Teri asked boldly. Kurama halted his advancement onto the girl.

"Why you're.... pushing me away. I am a lot stronger then I appear Theresa - do you really think these wolf demons pose a threat to me or are you afraid that you may actually enjoy my company?" Kurama asked a tinge of amusement in his voice.

" I assure you I don't enjoy your company fox. The only reason I have been tolerating it, is because you have been stalking me around every corner ever since you realized my disinterest in you" Teri stated bluntly

"Your disinterest in me?" Kurama asked a bit peeved at how that came off coming from the raggedy teen before him.

"Yes - it bothers you that I don't swoon over you like the rest of the student body. I had heard that the famous Youko Kurama was arrogant but I never thought I would witness it firsthand"

Kurama quickly advanced on the girl before him - he stood only a few inches from her, he grabbed her shoulders and forced the girl to look up at him.

" Let me make something clear - I have not been interested in you because of your lack of obsession over me - I have only been concerned for your well being and since you have pushed away every other living creature that has approached you since your arrival, I figured I would keep an eye out just to make sure you had someone there for you once you decided to get out of this 'slump'" Teri looked at Kurama.

_'slump.... he thinks this is a slump?'_

"I'm not going through some school girl depression over body issues Kurama - this isn't just some 'slump', this is who I am so don't just expect me to wake up tomorrow morning and change- if that's what you want then you've been stalking the wrong girl"

Kurama growled.

"Your personality is not appealing Theresa - this is not Makai if you want to advance in the human world you must adapt a more personable outlook"

"I have this OUTLOOK for a reason, I'm not trying to advance, I'm not trying to make relationships with others, I am simply trying to survive and so far keeping people away has proven to work just fine for me."

Kurama stared down at the girl.

"What are you afraid of? Being rejected?" Teri jerked herself suddenly out of Kurama's grip.

She backed away. Kurama's kept a stern expression.

"Is that the reason Teri?" he asked taking a step forwards.

"Tsk, of course not- I have been rejected from society every since I was born - look at me I have purple hair - I am use to being rejected- it doesn't bother me" Kurama observed the girl before him as she yanked at her shoulder length hair emphasizing her point.

"Then what is it?" he asked - he was tiring of this game.

"I just prefer to be alone - it makes everything simpler"

"Then why did you kiss me Teri?" the lavender haired girl looked away as she tried to resist blushing.

no answer.

"Teri - answer me"

"I don't know why" Teri mumbled, Kurama ruffled his brow.

"What?"

"I DON'T KNOW OK.... it just.... happened" Teri looked away embarrassed at her answer.

"more than once? I doubt it was by accident Teri" Teri whirled her head around enraged.

"Well why don't you tell me the answer you want so that you can stop harassing me about it!"

"I just want the truth - it doesn't seem like an activity you perform on a daily basis" Kurama stated.

Teri turned around away from the fox demon's gaze.

"it just happened fox - but I can promise you it won't happen again," Kurama's expression softened. Perhaps she really didn't know why she kissed him.... and now he may never get the chance to find out.

"Teri...." he mumbled softly not knowing what else to say.

"Just - forget it Minamino, it was a mistake to get this close to you, I'll be sure to keep my distance once I can get out of this city," she murmured.

_'But....that's not what I want' _Kurama thought.

He wrestled with himself on what to do next - but the sound of the door bell halted his thoughts.

Teri turned around to the rough sound of knocking.

_'Crap....' _ Teri thought, Kurama turned to her motioning her to go upstairs. She grabbed her bags and headed for the only room she knew the location of.

his bedroom.

Kurama opened the door. It was Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Kurama exhaled as he smiled kindly to his friends.

"Geeze Kurama what took you so long you got a girl in here or something?" Kuwabara asked, he had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Kurama just laughed lightly.

"Sorry I was on the phone with my mother. Just letting her know everything was alright with the house" Kurama stated Yusuke just smirked at the red headed boy.

"Sureeee you were - you sure you weren't on the phone with one of your lady friends" Yusuke stated nudging the demon in the ribs hard. Kurama chuckled

"So what's up?" Kurama asked.

"Well we were in the area looking for Aneko's bratty sister - figured we would stop by to see if you wanted to help us search." Yusuke stated.

" I see"

_'good thing they can't sense her here right now - I don't know how I would explain that...' _ Kurama thought.

"AND we were thirsty" Kuwabara stated making Kurama chuckle and point to the fridge.

"Help yourselves" Kurama smiled kindly. The two boys preceded to raid the fridge. The former thief soon found himself chuckling at his friends' antics.

They had just started fighting over who gets the last soda.

"I had it first Urameshi!"

"So what I have it now. What are you going to do about it?"

Kurama stepped in between the two.

"Settle down you two, I have more upstairs," Kurama shook his head as they continued their useless fight over the 16 oz. can of sugary death.

He opened the door to his room but Kurama stopped mid step when he realized what as aimed him.

Teri stood in his room with her daggers in hand.

Ready to attack.

_'Oh' _ She thought once she realized it was the red head. She lowered her weapons and sheathed the daggers within her belt.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Kurama whispered - hoping the boys downstairs wouldn't get suspicious of his disappearance.

"its fine" Teri shrugged going to the chair at his desk and sitting down. Kurama closed the door and went to his closet pulling out a 6 pack of coke from his own secret stash.

his little brother had a habit of drinking all the soda in the house. Kurama had learned to adapt by hiding his own.

"What do they want?" Teri asked suspiciously.

Kurama turned and faced the young girl.

"They are searching for you within the city and have asked me to help"

"Oh" Teri murmured.

"Well you should go then...."

Kurama furrowed his brow at this.

"Are you sure you will be alright alone?" Teri gave him an are-you-serious look making Kurama sigh.

"Alright well then.... I will be back in a few hours just stay in the house - unless you want them to sense you" he warned giving her a serious look.

"I got it" Teri growled in compliance. Kurama left the room.

Teri heard some mumbled conversation from the trio downstairs and then the front door snap shut.

_'Finally some alone time and no more questions' _ she thought as she laid her head against the wall and closed her eyes in content.


	14. The Question

**Authoress' note ~ **alright well I don't own YYH and review! :-)

**-Chapter 14-**

_"Are you sure you will be alright alone?" Teri gave him an are-you-serious look making Kurama sigh._

_"Alright well then... I will be back in a few hours just stay in the house - unless you want them to sense you" he warned giving her a serious look._

_"I got it" Teri growled in compliance. Kurama left the room._

_Teri heard some mumbled conversation from the trio downstairs and then the front door snap shut._

_'Finally some alone time and no more questions'__she thought as she laid her head against the wall and closed her eyes in content._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurama trudged up the steps to his residence. sighing heavily as shoved his key into the front door.

_'What a long night of pointless searching' _ he thought as he entered the house.

Teri was not on the main floor of the house.

_'I wonder where she is... there is no way she left the city without me noticing her energy' _ Kurama pondered as he locked the door and started up the stairs.

Kurama searched the upstairs only to find it empty that is... until he got to his own room.

The lavender haired teen was fast asleep on his floor. Kurama sighed in relief and then chuckled to himself.

_'She could have at least taken a pillow' _ he thought as he knelt down to the girl sprawled on the floor.

"Teri?" He questioned softly - he had decided not to shake her. He had a not so fond memory of her slamming him into a wall the last time he attempted that technique.

Teri mumbled incoherently as she opened her eyes slowly. Looking up she saw the fox demon's amused face.

"Hm?" She asked tiredly - Kurama chuckled.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor - you could have slept in my bed" He stated.

Teri sat up and grumbled in response.

"I didn't want to inconvenience you" she stated coldly - Kurama sighed.

"Teri..."

"Don't bother I'll go downstairs to the couch" she mumbled as she began to stand up. Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder halting her actions.

"Teri, about earlier -"

"Just forget it fox - I don't want to have that conversation right now" she grumbled as she stood up now facing the demon.

Kurama took a step forward.

"No please let me finish. I shouldn't have harassed you. I apologize... please don't go running off because of me" Teri sighed once Kurama finished his apology.

"I told you... I want distance"

"But I don't" Kurama answered quickly, Teri blinked.

"But-"

Kurama grabbed Teri and enveloped her in an embrace. Teri stiffened at the sudden close contact with the fox.

"Wha... what are you doing fox?" Teri asked confused. Kurama loosened his embrace and looked down at the girl in his arms, her body was still stiff from shock.

"I... care for you Teri, I don't want distance... do you understand?" Kurama stared down at the girl with questioning eyes.

"you like me?" Teri stated bluntly with a confused expression. Kurama chuckled as he bent down and caught Teri's lips with his own. Teri's mind was buzzing with confusion as she allowed Kurama to kiss her.

_'I don't understand... no boy...' _ Kurama finally let go of Teri's lips and lowered his lips to her ear.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked nuzzling his face into her hair, he kissed her neck lightly.

Teri began to feel ansy - she didn't know how to react to Kurama's advances. She had been a total bitch to him and he still liked her. it made no sense.

Teri unwound herself out of Kurama's embrace backing away a few paces.

"Why?" she asked confused - Kurama chuckled softly.

"Because you are not afraid to be yourself... something I am envious of." Teri furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What do you mean you're envious? You are yourself..." Teri stated, Kurama lowered his head as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Teri, have you ever thought that maybe I force myself to be polite and hospitable at school? Sometimes I want to be left alone just like everyone else... even though you are- unappealing at times, I respect the fact that you are true to yourself..." Teri looked at the red headed boy in front of her, she crossed her arms slowly.

"So your jealous that I can be a bitch to the school hunk?" Kurama shrugged at this and smiled kindly.

"I suppose... that's one... twisted way of putting it" he mumbled as Teri raised her eyebrows.

"Well... ok then..." she stated as she headed for the door.

"I'm going to bed... you should do the same" she stated as she headed for the door but Kurama caught her by the shoulder.

"Teri... would you like to sleep in here?" he asked half heartedly, Teri turned around and faced the demon.

"No I think you need the bed more than be - you're the one that has been searching for someone who isn't really lost" she stated Kurama shook his head and Teri thought she may has seen a slight blush on his cheeks.

"No you misunderstood... I meant would you like to sleep in here... with me?"


	15. A Deal

**-Chapter 15-**

"_I'm going to bed... you should do the same" she stated as she headed for the door but Kurama caught her by the shoulder._

_"Teri... would you like to sleep in here?" he asked half heartedly, Teri turned around and faced the demon._

_"No I think you need the bed more than be - you're the one that has been searching for someone who isn't really lost" she stated Kurama shook his head and Teri thought she may has seen a slight blush on his cheeks._

_"No you misunderstood... I meant would you like to sleep in here... with me?"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

How did she get into this... situation.

Here was Teri. With a man sleeping beside her. A DEMON man.

What was she thinking.

Teri sighed softly to herself as she thought back to her conversation with the fox demon an hour earlier.

**flashback**

_"What?" Teri asked as she Kurama smiled warmly at her._

_"I was wondering if you would like to sleep with me-" Kurama stopped his question when he noticed the bewildered expression on the hanyou's face._

_"I mean... not like that Teri - just beside me... n-not-" _

_"I get it kitsune." Teri sighed to herself as she thought over the request. Kurama wanted her to sleep in his bed with him. but WHY. What could he possibly get out of it. comfort? From her - Ha!_

_"Kurama... I think you're acting a bit delusional... you don't have to sleep next to me just to make sure I don't run away in the middle of the night" she scoffed._

_"That's not it - I- I just thought you might feel safer with me close by... I can tell you haven't been sleeping well Teri... and besides I like your company."_

**end flashback**

That was the end of the conversation. Teri had decided to amuse the redhead kitsune and sleep beside him. She did owe him. If this gave him peace of mind so be it.

Kurama rolled over and placed an arm around her pulling her close. Teri gulped.

Though she had to admit... she did like being snuggled... no man had ever done that before. She was always needed for one thing by men. and it was not emotional comfort.

Teri slowly closed her eyes and let the slow breathing of the man beside her sooth her to sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurama awoke to the sound of his phone buzzing on the night stand.

_'it must be Yusuke or Kuwabara' _ he thought as he reached for it. The phone stopped. damn he had missed the class.

flipping it open an unknown number appeared. Strange.

That's when he noticed.

She was gone.

Kurama shot up from the bed.

_'Wait... relax she's probably in the bathroom, calm down' _he told himself as he went into the hallway to see if the bathroom was occupied.

It wasn't.

His phone began to ring again, Kurama glanced down at his phone - the same unknown number.

Kurama flipped the phone open and waited for someone on the other line to speak, a low chuckle came through the receiver.

"So you've probably noticed by now that the mutt is missing"

Kurama's breathe caught in his throat- it was Teri's ex-boyfriend, Kent.

"Where is she?" Kurama growled only to receive a sickening laugh from the other end.

"Well with me of course... we're just... catching up." Kurama frowned at this. Teri was in danger and it was all his fault. He should have known better than to fall asleep last night... but did he find her here with the energy shield?

"What do you want with her? And why are you calling?"

"Well I have a deal to make... I'll give you the mutt, if you bring me her sister."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	16. Within her living hell

**-Chapter 16-**

_"So you've probably noticed by now that the mutt is missing"_

_Kurama's breathe caught in his throat- it was Teri's ex-boyfriend, Kent._

_"Where is she?" Kurama growled only to receive a sickening laugh from the other end._

_"Well with me of course... we're just... catching up." Kurama frowned at this. Teri was in danger and it was all his fault. He should have known better than to fall asleep last night... but did he find her here with the energy shield?_

_"What do you want with her? And why are you calling?"_

_"Well I have a deal to make... I'll give you the mutt, if you bring me her sister."_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

9 hours... that's how long Teri had been back.

to her living Hell.

one minute she was asleep in the red head's arms... and the next she found herself being flung into the same dirty cell she occupied 2 years ago.

she hated that cell. the filthy floors. the cement walls. and especially the cold hard bars that trapped her inside it.

That cell was where they broke her... that cell was where she lost her ability to fight back long ago... but she would love to be in that cell, instead of where she was now.

Teri felt two pairs of rough hands holding her down. Another man loomed over her with a leering grin making her skin crawl. They were going to take her again. another set of wolf demons from her tribe.

It was their turn to try and break the hanyou.

Teri clenched her eyes shut as she thought of being anywhere else... it didn't work.

_'damnit.'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurama was back at the temple. He has just called the team and told them about the call.

Yusuke crossed his arms and stared at the fox-demon.

"So you're telling me she was in your house the whole time KURAMA! What the hell! We searched for hours for nothing" Kurama palmed his face in embarrassment

"I apologize... I know I shouldn't have but... there are some things... that have been happening the last few months that had me worried... so I thought I would keep her safe until I figured out a way to get her to come back to the temple."

Yusuke grumbled at this. Kurama turned to look at Aneko, the brunette was starting at her lap in deep thought. It was Koenma's time to interject

"Aneko... I know she's your sister but - you don't have to do what they say... for all we know it's a trap she planned'" Aneko looked up fiercely at the toddler before her.

"She would never do that to me. If I know one thing about my sister it's that she would not try to put me in danger. I just know it." Aneko growled at the end and then she abruptly stood up and approached Koenma.

"I may not have been able to be there for her in the past, but I am here now- so get off your butt and go find out where she is. NOW!" Everyone took a step back from the hanyou's sudden outburst. It was very out of character for the animated brunette to get so angry...

Koenma cleared his throat. '"Fine, but you are all going to go. I don't need any more chaos with this case. got it." The team grumbled but complied- it was for Aneko after all...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**24 hours later**

"Why are we in the middle of a forest again?" Kuwabara mumbled as he searched the scenery for any signs of life.

Botan sighed as she stared down at her communicator. "This is where Koenma said to go... maybe this thing is broken again" Botan shook the electronic map in her hand in frustration.

Kurama looked around the area. They were in Makai... southern Makai to be exact - and it wasn't exactly the safest place to be.

Then he saw it. A faint outline of a camp in the distance.

"There! That must be it!" Botan pointed happily at the discovery before her. Apparently Kurama wasn't the only one who saw it.

Aneko eyes widened at the site, suddenly she felt her feet going faster than her thoughts.

"Come on hurry!" She mumbled as she left the crowd behind her in the dust.

_'Teri...' _

"W-wait up Aneko!" Yusuke yelled as he followed her along with the rest of the team.

Kurama followed the team around him like a lemming towards the seemingly large building in front of them.

**Clink **

He heard what seemed to be a trigger sound off once Ankeo hit a close set of trees to the camp.

A familiar smell filled his nose.

_'wait... that smell... I kno-' _

Kurama's mind went blurry as he found himself toppling into the ground - unconscious.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Kurama... Kurama wake up," Kurama could hear the faint sound of Botan calling his name.

he felt groggy... and kinda... stoned.

_'What the hell happened' _ he thought as he realized he was laying on something cold, hard and extremely uncomfortable.

"Come on fox boy - wake up"

Kurama opened his eyes in order to figure out where he was - but it was too dark to make out any figures.

As his pupils dilated he began to recognize the figures near him.

Everyone was alright.

Thank goodness.

He sat up slowly and brought a hand to his head.

"Where are we?" Kurama asked confused.

"My money is on the inside of that building we saw earlier," Botan mumbled half-heartedly

"Is it just me... or do you guys feel kinda... funny?" Kuwabara asked as he stared at his hand dreamily.

"Yea- now that you've said something... my mind can't really keep up with my thoughts right now" Yusuke giggled stupidly as he stared up at the ceiling.

Kurama furrowed his brow

_'that smell...when we entered the territory'_

Then it hit him.

"We were gassed when we entered the territory - with a chemical that makes you go unconscious and then creates a euphoric affect when you awaken. Many demons use it as a defense mechanism around the barriers of their territories-"

"We should have been more careful" Hiei growled as he finished Kurama's statement.

The lights flickered on.

The team groaned as they covered their eyes from the intruding florescence.

"There I fixed it..." murmured a low female voice as the lights above them groaned angrily.

Kurama opened his eyes in confusion. There before him stood 4 female wolf demons staring at a corner of the room outside some cold metal bars... at a light switch.

_'What the... is my mind playing tricks on me or were we not just alone in this room' _

"Umm... who the hell are you guys?" Kuwabara murmured making the 4 demons turn around.

They all wore the same black robes and the solemn expression. The tallest female took a step forward cautiously - her long blonde hair was set and bound behind her in a tight braid, her dark brown eyes stared at the group before her.

"I think we should be asking you that."


	17. The One

**-Chapter 17-**

_Kurama opened his eyes in confusion. There before him stood 4 female wolf demons staring at a corner of the room outside some cold metal bars... at a light switch._

_'What the... is my mind playing tricks on me or were we not just alone in this room'_

_"Umm... who the hell are you guys?" Kuwabara murmured making the 4 demons turn around._

_They all wore the same black robes and the solemn expression. The tallest female took a step forward cautiously - her long blonde hair was set and bound behind her in a tight braid, her dark brown eyes stared at the group before her._

_"I think we should be asking you that."_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

No one spoke.

No one moved.

The two groups just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. That is- until one of the shorter demons stepped forward.

Her dark brown hair hung around her face like a veil hiding most of her features- except her aqua green eyes which searched the visitors eagerly.

"Why are you here?" she asked in an imperceptible voice. Kurama stepped forward making the small female's chocolate wolf ears slide back in a threatened manner

He stopped suddenly as he watched the four wolf demons huddle together... in terror.

_'Why are they afraid of me...'_

Kurama rose his hands to show he was defenseless. The four demons remained glued to one another like a hastily put together crossword puzzle - some pieces not fitting quite right...

He took that moment to take a better look at the female clan. The tallest female... the blonde - held her composure as the 3 smaller females hid behind her like frightened children. Her dark brown eyes were hard to read but Kurama could decipher one emotion from them.

fear.

His attention then turned to the aqua eyed woman that had spoken moments before, she seemed about Teri's height... maybe a bit smaller but her build was bulkier - though it was difficult to tell with the dark robes that were draped over her.

He then turned and looked at the female huddled beside her. She was slightly shorter than the blonde demon her dark blue hair was fastened half way out of her face revealing her mysterious gray eyes.

The final demon was about Teri's height and had shoulder length auburn locks and hazel eyes. But unlike the other 3 demons her eyes changed abruptly from fear to another emotion.

disgust.

She stepped forward suddenly making Kurama take a step back.

He really didn't think it was a good idea to intrude on their territory ... yet again.

"Mai asked you a question." The hazel eyed female growled as she narrowed her eyes.

Kuwabara cleared his throat, taking the reins on the awkward situation.

Great.

"We're... we're here because we we're out searching for someone and then this big mist ball came and POW we were knocked out" Kuwabara chuckled a bit at the end... maybe to lighten the mood or because of a nervous habit.

either way.

he sounded like an idiot.

Kurama sighed inwardly... leave Kuwabara to explain something with as little detail as possible.

The grey eyed demon grabbed the auburn haired woman by the sleeve. Halting her from moving

"He means the boundary bombs Kaye - It's probably a coinci-"

a distant crash echoed within the chamber walls, Kaye slapped her hand over the larger demon's mouth quieting her earlier plea.

"They're coming back" whispered the aqua eyed demon. The blonde demon tore off her shoe and threw it at the light switch in the corner.

She missed.

The sounds of approaching strangers were getting closer, turning abruptly to the team she implored a silent apology and huddled in the corner with the rest of her mismatched clan.

_'What is going on...' _ Kurama wondered.

The door swung open and two large male wolf demons stepped him, they turned their attention abruptly to the women in the corner. The larger dark haired male took a step forward.

"Why is this light back on?" he growled, he lunged his arm into the cell- it glowed an ominous yellow summoning the blonde female forward.

Her dark kind eyes were now a sickly yellow and she trudged forward like a zombie to the male. He grabbed a hold of her tattered robes raising her a few inches from the ground to his eye level.

"answer me Sakura" he growled into her face.

Yusuke had enough.

"Hey! Let go of her you jerk, who the hell do you think you are?" Yusuke yelled bringing up his hands to summon his spirit gun.

nothing happened.

Yusuke looked down at his hands in disbelief.

_'What the hell... why can't I summon my spirit energy?' _ He was snapped out of his thoughts by the chuckling of the large demon before him.

The male demon dropped the woman, her body made a loud smack as it hit the concrete.

The other male wolf demon now turned his attention to the team.

"You can't use your spirit energy here human. No matter how hard you try - when you're behind those bars you're energy is blocked."

Hiei growled at this and attempted to open his jagan.

Nothing happened.

_'damnit - this might not be good... I can't even infiltrate their minds... all of this for that stupid brat' _

Kurama took a step forward towards the males.

"What do you want with us?" Kurama asked lowly, summoning Youko to the surface.

Kurama knew one this about wolf demons, intimidation was their specialty. Perhaps he could beat them at their own game.

The smaller male demon walked towards the bars of the cell, a smile creped across his face.

"We're not sure yet, we are waiting for our leader to return to give us further orders, until we know whether she is who we want you'll be stuck here with the slaves." The male demon was now staring at Aneko.

Hiei growled as he took a step in front of his girlfriend. Why in the HELL did he agree to letting Aneko come here.

Kurama was about to ask where the purple haired rebel was, that is until he heard the distant sounds of footsteps and... something being dragged.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Teri didn't know where she was and honestly... she didn't care.

Not at this point.

She didn't have the energy to move, let alone open her eyes.

She could barely feel anything- a defense mechanism she had created long ago when situations like these occurred.

Just shut down and let them take what they want.

They'll bore of beating and raping a lifeless doll eventually... right?

She never really got an answer to that question... they always seemed to find a way to get to her- to snap her back to reality... to feeling... to the living.

Teri could feel her body being dragged slowly down the hallway.

She knew where they were taking her.

The Cell.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the distant sounds of voices.

_'Who else could be down here?' _

"Oh my goodness Teri!"

Yep there was no denying it. Her sister.

_'It couldn't be..' _ Was the last thing the hanyou thought as she heard some mumbled argument - her body was suddenly throw into the cold cell.

and then there was nothing.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I said get back!" Kaye yelled as she allowed the other female demons to surround the hanyou.

Aneko sprang towards her younger sister, but was halted

_'My sister! Teri-Beri what have they done to you' _ Aneko felt tears flowing down her face.

Kurama's thoughts were scrambled. Teri was severely injured... and unconscious.

This was all his fault.

He needed to find a way to get closer... to inspect her...

The one named Sakura took a step towards the team

"Who are you? How do you know our sister?"

Aneko's face skewed into one of confusion.

"What do you mean your sister? Aneko... I thought you said you were her only sister?" Yusuke asked turning to stare at the brunette

The group of women stopped bustling over the unconscious teen and stared at Aneko.

"It couldn't be" Mai mumbled

Teri stirred. All attention turned quickly back onto the lavender haired teen.

Teri opened her eyes slowly- her vision was blurry. She couldn't really tell who was surrounding her but it seemed that she was out of harm's way.

for now.

She hissed in pain as she tried to lift herself... but found a pair of hands pushing her back down.

"Sister you shouldn't move much in your condition, you know it will only make things worse," the grey eye demon stated softly.

_'Sister... that means' _ Teri's breath caught in her throat. It was her pack.

Teri stayed silent as she contemplated the situation. She had freed the four girls 2 years ago when she made her escape... they must have been captured after their separation.

damnit.

"Bella..." Teri mumbled. The grey eyed demon smiled softly.

"Yes it is me, sister all of us are here" Bella stated Teri closed her eyes and sighed loudly.

She moved to sit up again, this time ignoring Bella's protests.

Teri looked around the cell... she could make out four black robes... and some other figures in the distance.

"Teresa!" Aneko cried out running towards her sister

"Shit" Teri murmured just in time to feel her sister's impact. Teri flinched in pain as she tolerated her sister's hardy embrace

Kaye ruffled her brow at the scene.

"So... she IS... the one?" The auburn haired demon asked.

Teri sighed and nodded slowly.

_'Fuck'_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Authoress' note- alright so here you go. please review and let me know if you want me to continue.**_


	18. The Secret's Revealed

**I know I don't update enough and I am soooo sorry. I hope people still read this... now onto the chapter!**

**-Chapter 18-**

_"Teresa!" Aneko cried out running towards her sister_

_"Shit" Teri murmured just in time to feel her sister's impact. Teri flinched in pain as she tolerated her sister's hardy embrace_

_Kaye ruffled her brow at the scene._

_"So... she IS... the one?" The auburn haired demon asked._

_Teri sighed and nodded slowly._

_'Fuck'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Aneko's grasp on her sister loosened.

"Wh- who are these people Teri? What does she mean 'the one?'" Aneko asked now slinking away from her sister.

Teri's stared at her sister for a brief second and then turned away.

In shame.

_'damnit. why did they come...'_

Kurama took a step towards the lavender haired girl. Teri shifted her gaze to the red head for the first time.

_'Kurama...'_

"Teri..." he stated plainly, coaxing her to answer her sister.

The women around Teri moved to get closer to the teen- Teri lifted her hand quickly allowing it to glow a light yellow color.

"Stop" she stated bluntly.

The clan of females stopped, their eyes were now glowing much like Sakura's had before... when the man wheedled her to him.

"Sit" Teri murmured. the women instantly sat on the floor around her.

Teri lowered her hand allowing the women's eyes to return to normal. Teri shifted standing slowly she took a step towards the team, muffling a whimper under her breathe.

_'They really took no pity on my body this time... I can only imagine what Kent is going to do... damnit'_

"They're not dangerous... sisters... " Teri mumbled.

The women around her blinked and then looked up at the lavender haired teen.

"Yes sister," they said in unison, Teri sighed and finally turned to stare at the green eyed boy before her.

"What is going on Teri?... why... do you have control over them" Kurama asked, completely shocked at the scene.

_'Teri... what have they done to you... who are these women... I-' _ Kurama's thoughts were halted by a sigh from the hayou.

"I guess... I can't... hide it anymore." Teri grumbled looking up at Kurama and then glanced at Aneko.

_'here it goes... just do it quick...like a Band-Aid just rip it off... you've put them through enough they deserve to know... they need to know.' _ Teri sighed loudly as her thoughts coaxed her to continue.

"This is my pack... and I am the alpha female ," Teri stated turning to look at the girls behind her. They stared at her confused... questions of who these strangers were still buzzing within their thoughts.

Kurama blinked.

He began to understand...

_'So she's the alpha... that explains why she can control those women... but then why is imprisoned... why has she been beaten... if she's alpha- she's then she's the leader...then why are they all locked up like animals?' _Kurama's mind buzzed with anger as he tried to figure out what was REALLY going on.

"Y-your pack... alpha... wha?" Aneko asked confused.

Teri looked over at the group of humans...

_'Well I guess I will have to go into more detail.'_

Teri looked straight at Aneko. Straight into the same colored orbs she possessed.

"Well... Koenma was telling the truth ... our father WAS the head of a wolf pack... that imprisons women as slaves... and because we're his daughters...and share a bloodline... that makes one of us the alpha female... because he choose me to go with him when mom got sick... I took on the role... but-"

Teri suddenly lowered her gaze and turned slowly away from the group of humans.

"I'm not the TRUE alpha... because you are older... you are 'the one'... you are the true leader Aneko,"

Aneko ruffled her brow in confusion...

"But then... if you are the- then why are you locked up in this damn cell?" Yusuke asked suddenly very confused.

shouldn't the leader like live in the pent house of this creepy ass place? Or even a room with a window?

Teri was silent... she turned away from the group... from her pack... the women behind her all looked down in what to seemed to be shame.

Teri slowly lifted her gaze... too slowly. She looked at the spirit detective straight in the face.

_'Just say it... just say it... just say it... JUST FUCKING SAY IT!'_

"Because the women of my pack are slaves... sex slaves."

Teri turned her gaze to Kurama.

"including me"


End file.
